Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Ortus Ecce (The Rising)
by KurtisTrentsFanGirl
Summary: Lara had defeated Eckhardt and with him, the Cubiculum Nephili and left Karel to die in the explosion. Now she searches the dark caves leading out of the arena to find a certain comrade. However, a thought-to-be-dead nephilim rises from the ashes to finish his "Great Work" and remove the irritants that are hindering him, especially a certain young Lux Veritatis woman... LCxKT OC
1. Prologue

Rated MA for sexual themes, rape, nudity, blood and gore, violence, sudgestive themes, and language.

**A/N**: This story does involve some of my ideas for other stories I may make one day, but it's not part of the same future saga (that I haven't written yet but are very much planned). My TR OC _will_ still be involved. And for the first time I'm introducing her in this story. So I repeat, this has nothing to do with Kurtis Aevum or the stories that follow loveable's. So I introduce you to my own AoD sequal :).

**P**.**S**. I am going to take down the story "I Don't Want Anymore Pain" because the scenes in that one shot will be in this story. Only _much_ better written (saying I've more experience now). Also this story will switch between third person and POVs. Just letting you know so you wont get confused. I will indicate when you are entering a POV as I will put "(character)'s POV" right before it. As I will with the third person parts with "Narrator"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Core Design's characters such as Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent, Karel, etc. They all belong to Core Design and (sad to say) Eidos. Or is it Square Enix now :)? The only character I own in this story so far is Alice Trent and more OCs I may make up as I write.

**Main Character Voices** (that I would've chosen. This is to help you picture the voices in this story more clearly.):

_Lara Croft_: Jonell Elliot

_Kurtis Trent_: Eric Loren

_Alice Trent_: Demi Moore

_Joachim Karel_: Rob Brown

_Seraphina Boaz_: (Whoever voiced Kristina Boaz in AoD... if you know the actress, PM me.)

_Konstantin Heissturm_: (Only in flashbacks) Sam Worthington

_Marie Cornel_: Irene Bedard

**Description**: Lara won the battle with Eckhardt and destroyed the Cubiculum Nephili, or the Sleeper and left Joachim Karel to die in the explosion. Now she searches the dark cave leading out of the arena to find a certain comrade. However, a thought-to-be-dead nephilim rises from the ashes to finish his "Great Work" and remove the irritations that are slowing him down.

**Prologue**

**Lara's POV**

It's over. It's finally over. I destroyed the Cubiculum Nephili. However, guilt began seeping through my veins. Not because of turning down Karel's offer, but for letting a friend die in the hands, or well, fangs (or whatever they were) of a ferocious beast. He may have been the one to shoo me away from the fight, but I still can't help feeling that I shouldn't have left him no matter what he said to me. I gripped my abdomen in a bit of pain and limped towards the secret entrance to the arena.

* * *

**Narrator**

Lara Croft limped out of the narrow cave connected to the field of the arena and entered it. She squinted her eyes slightly as her vision adjusted to the brilliant light emitting from the torches above the field. The first thing she smelled was blood, which was a common smell for her these days. When her vision adjusted, she saw what she feared: a large pool of dark crimson blood. She had a strong suspicion of whom it belonged to.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly limped closer until she found a shimmering golden object. She approached it to find that it was that strange discus her comrade often used. _Why would he leave this behind_ Lara thought. She crouched above it and picked it up from the unnerving puddle. She looked at it in curiosity, and flinched as the blades shot out and began vibrating. She realized that it's owner was calling it as the metal turned warm and swiftly spun her around towards the large cave the creature came out of. After a second, which felt like an eternity, the blades retracted and the discus became still and the metal cooled again.

A small smile played on her lips, and slowly, she began walking out of the arena, and into the large caves, in definite high hopes.

* * *

**Lara's POV**

Maybe I had no need to be paranoid. Maybe he was alive after all. I left the warmth of the torches from the arena, and into the cold, humid caves. I have to find him. Even though I barely know him, he _is_, after all, a friend. I can't do what I did to Werner. I can't just let him perish. I turned on my mini electric torch and traversed the caves, one gun out just in case. I called out his name, hoping for an answer. None came… for a bit.

Suddenly I heard a distant, weak groan that sounded like a man's and I could slightly hear part of my name in it. The voice was all too familiar and my blood turned to ice. My immediate instinct was to dash towards the voice.

For what seemed like an eternity, I skidded to a halt as I saw the man who tried to say my name. He was on the ground, clutching his still-bleeding abdomen. He looked up at me weakly, as if sensing my presence, the fading sapphire locking on to my own eyes. I took a quick jagged breath, and tried to calm myself. I could see a small smile creeping up his lips. It instantly faded as he hissed through his teeth and clutched his abdomen again.

Kurtis was alive, but just barely.

**Lara Croft**

**Tomb Raider:**

**Ortus Ecce**

(**The Rising**)

* * *

**ZOMG! WOOT! I'm finally back to fan fiction writing! I know it's been a while and I know I've yet to still update Kurtis Aevum. But I'm just not inspired for that story at all what so ever. However when I was chatting with a friend about AoD and how I wish they could make a sequal, I suddenly got this idea and thought "Hey. Why not make an AoD sequal on ?" And so that's what I did. Credit goes to my friend for that. **

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Hopefully to come soon! I've never been so inspired to make a story! Love yaz! xx**


	2. The Gift of Life

**Disclaimer**: I own no one in this story except one OC and possibly more as I write.

**A**/**N**: _Merci_ is French for_ thank you_. (You'll see what I mean.)

**Chapter 1**:

The Gift of Life

**Kurtis' POV**

Dammit. I feared it would come to this. Those honey-brown eyes were staring into my own with such worry, yet they were calm at the same time, as if she knew exactly what to do. Odds are she did. That's the first, well, if you count me sending her away to kill Eckhardt, with her knowing that I was putting my life on a silver platter, second time I saw her show some emotion towards me. Every other time she looked at me, all I saw was her emotionless eyes. Not that I was concerned. I couldn't help but smile at it. Didn't last very long when I stretched the wound a bit. I made a small hiss through my teeth, but refused to make anymore sounds of pain.

Trust me, hiding your pain is a good way not to satisfy someone who's trying to cause you pain. Or cause someone else to worry. Physical pain is easy for me to hide. It's the goddamn mental ones that get me occasionally. Seeing Lara worried about me like that seems stupid, but for some reason it makes me feel a bit, well, I guess "sad" would be the word. Don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I _like_ her. She's a comrade, nothing more.

"Kurtis, can you hear me?"

I could barely hear her with my senses dulling (guess it's a side effect of dying). But I did make it out, luckily. I nodded.

"Good. I need you to take your shirt off for a bit."

Why the fuck… I gave her an awquard look. Why the hell does she want me to… oh… wait. Bandages.

Another side effect of dying: can't think straight. And I was right. She took out a roll of cloth bandages. I sighed. No point in resisting. Not with her anyway. I slowly got to my knees and lifted both shirts off so she could wrap the bandages. I finally got a good view of my wound. It was pretty huge, and obviously, still massively bleeding.

Dizziness caught up with me pretty fast. I couldn't even stay on my knees. I fell, front first, back on the ground. And inhaled through my nose and closed my eyes as my wound smacked the ground… hard. Yes, it fucking hurt. No, I'm not going to show it.

Lara rotated me so I was on my back. She lifted me up slightly and began wrapping me up.

"Kurtis, you're going to be-"

That's all I heard before I couldn't hear her anymore. And I could just barely see. And my vision continued to darken. I opened my eyes to looked at her one more time before consciousness left me.

I woke up to an extremely bright light. I squinted until my vision adjusted. When it did, I saw that most of where I was, was white. Took me a minute to realize that I was in a hospital. Hm. Guess Croft managed to save me after all.

* * *

**Narrator**

_Paris_, _France _20:43, _at a local hospital_

Lara was starting to get impatient. Are they going to let her see him or not? She was getting sick of watching Disney Channel (because an idiot kid decided he wanted to cry and scream about wanting to watch something he wanted. Note that he was the _only_ kid in the waiting room at the moment.). She sighed in relief as a nurse called her name. The nurse gestured her to follow. She walked by various patient rooms. There was one with a little girl, playing with her baby doll. Lara saw the girl glance up at her and wave. Lara smirked and waved back, then continued to walk.

She hated hospitals. It was a little more than a prison to her. Especially back in Egypt where she was staying at the Cairo Hospital after being dug out of the pyramid. If she had to choose the worst experience at a hospital, it would be idiot nurses with high heals that go past your room every two minutes. No wonder why people were always asking for painkillers. And thank her lucky star this one wasn't wearing any.

"Here we are. Room 108." Lara looked at the number. It was the same number room she was in back in Cairo. _What a coincidence_ she thought, sarcastically. "Remember, you only have thirty minutes before visiting hours are over." "Merci." Lara replied, and she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Lara's POV**

I closed the door behind me after I entered. I could see Kurtis on the other side of the room, arms crossed behind his head, looking at the window. He was obviously awake. I walked towards him silently, to see if I could startle him (don't ask, I was bored). No such luck. Again, as if sensing my presence, he turned his head towards me and cocked one side of his lip up. "Hey, Croft." He said, his voice sounding much healthier.

"I think you've earned the right to call me Lara." I chucked. "Okay. Have I earned the right kiss your hand too?" "What…?" I gave him a _very_ awquard look. "Well, it's being a gentleman, isn't it?" "Uhh, Kurtis?" I still looked at him funny, until he let out a chuckle. "God, take a joke will ya?" I sort of smiled at that. Was still a tad taken by surprise. I'm just glad it was a joke.

He sat up on his cot. Now that he's not trying to kill madmen out of revenge, he's a lot more sarcastic. Back in the Strahov, I could barely see an inch of humor in him. The bit that was, was just dry, annoying humor. Before he could pull another stupid joke on me, I changed the subject. "How are you feeling?" "I've felt worse. You saved me back there. I guess you have my thanks." You 'guess', huh? "Well then I _guess_ you have my welcome." "I bet I could've made it out on my own, though." "I bet you wouldn't have lasted another hour without me." "My ass." "Oh, stop being a bastard and lets actually have an appropriate conversation." "Alright, fine. What'dya wanna talk about?" That never occurred to me. Looks like I'm thinking this as I go along. "Uhmm, lovely weather today, isn't it?" "What?" "Sorry. Can't think of anything interesting to talk about, saying I barely know you." "Hm. Dunno." He shrugged.

Damn, why am I feeling awquard? I most certainly don't _like_ him. I just don't know what the hell to talk about. I don't even know him well. Then it occurred to me. Yes. Now that I think of it, I have some questions to ask him. "Kurtis?" "Yeah?" "You say your this 'Lux Veritatis', am I correct?" He immediately frowned. "Unfortunately, yes." "Why do you say 'unfortunately'? I would think you'd like this idea of being a super-human." Now he looked angry. I have a bad feeling I might have unlocked a memory of his that he didn't appear to want to remember.

* * *

**Kurtis' POV**

How could she say that? She doesn't know how _painful_ it is to remember. Especially with what happened when I was still in the Order. "You want to ask me a question, right?" I asked bitterly to her. "Yes, I do." She looked confused, yet serious. "I just want to know if there's more of your kind out there. If it's just you, or many more." I let out an irritated sigh. "Okay, Croft, you want to know, then fine I'll fucking tell you what you _want_ to know. When I told you my father was murdered, he was the last survivor besides me. They're _all_ dead, Lara. I'm the only one now. No friends, no family. _Nothing_. So why do _you _care?"

I could tell I got her by surprise again. Hmph. Why does she need to know? It's none of her business; But since she's usually_ so_ persistent, why the fuck not, yeah? I felt anger boil in me as I remembered watching everyone I knew suffer and die in the hands of the most evil man on this planet. Either they were killed by Eckhardt, or killed by fucking demons that followed me everywhere I went. Just-like-a-shadow. I tried my best to calm down. Lara _did_ just save my life. I don't have the luxury of just telling her to leave. However, the nurse took care of that already.

"I'm sorry, Miss Croft, I will have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over. And Mr. Trent, you are supposed to be lying down." I saw Lara give me a shocked and confused look before walking out of my room. I then lied back down on the bed. I sighed. I almost wish Lara would have left me there to die. I find my own life not too much of a gift anymore.

**Phew! Another chapter done. Sorry if it's kinda short. I guess I'm a little rusty from not writing in a long time lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely too ! Keep an eye out for chapter 2! That's where things start getting dark! Have a nice day!**


	3. Risen from the Ashes

**Disowner**: I own no one in this story but a couple OCs and more I may make as I write.

**A**/**N**: I am using the CORE DESIGN Croft Manor in this story. Just so you don't get confused. :P (you've probably guessed that this story is going to be all Core based xD. If you like Crystal better than Core and are planning to troll my story because of that, then DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ! This story is completely dedicated to the Core Design and AoD fans out there.)

**Chapter 2**:

Risen from the Ashes

**Narrator**

_Unspecified location_, _0:13_

"They're all dead." She said aloud. "All of them. That bloody Croft mammal! I wish her dead!"

"Do not worry, Seraphina Boaz. You will get your chance." A masculine voice said. "Who are you?!" Seraphina snapped. "Do not fear me. I was one of your sister's old colleagues before she was murdered." A blonde, pale man in a black turtleneck, with a black coat, and red scarf, appeared out of the shadows of the gothic library. "And who would that be?" Her voice sounded jagged and crazy, and let out an insane chuckle before frowning again. "I am Joachim Karel. But I prefer to just be called Karel."

**Seraphina's POV**

Joachim Karel. I know him. My younger sister, Kristina Boaz, told me about him. He was just one rank lower of the Cabal than Pieter Van Eckhardt. "Alright, Karel! Are you here to help me or destroy my mind?!" I shouted. I then laughed hysterically. It's not that I had a plan of turning on him. I've always been like this. I've been in the mental ward for 5 years. And yet I'm still like this. Those fools! They don't know they just let the animal out of her cage! "Calm down, my dear." He said to me. His thick, British accent and smooth voice somehow calmed me down. I stopped laughing and just frowned. "Okay, so what do you want from me? What deal will you give me to kill Lara Croft?" "All I ask is that you help me with something." Help him with what? That seemed like an idiotic question saying I just got out of the hospital two weeks ago. Why would he ask a lunatic to help him? Usually that leads to trouble. And that's my middle name: Trouble. But if it means destroying the one who killed my sister and her friends (I really care for her, so what's her enemies, are my enemies. And what's her friends, are my friends.) "Alright, fine. What would you like me to do? If it means killing Croft than I'm in, whatever it is!" "Excellent. I am trying to revive the race of nephilim." "Wasn't that Eckhardt's job?" "No. He was actually working for me, blindly." "I see. And I'm guessing you need my help reviving them, right?" "Precisely." "I'm in!" I saw him nod and walk off. "Meet me in Prague, outside of what's left of the Strahov in the morning at 8:30. And trust me, you'll know the Strahov when you see it. You will see many symbols of the _lion_." I nodded and looked at a book I was planning to read. "Oh, one last thing, Seraphina. Lara Croft is not the only person you might be after." "Huh?" "I will explain when you arrive in the morning." And I saw him leave the room under the gothic archway. I giggled again as I reached for the book on the table. "Ha ha haaa! Miss Croft, you are SO going to rot now!" I then opened the book about different types of demons. And to my surprise, I saw "Page 45: The Nephilim" on the glossary.

* * *

**Narrator**

_Paris_, _France the local hospital_,_ 4_:_27_

Kurtis Trent just lay on his cot, bored as ever. How are hospitals supposed to even be fun? He thought about catching up on more sleep, saying he didn't get even an hour for two days while on his mission to kill Eckhardt. Now that he thought about it, he was incredibly sleepy again. He only got four hours after Lara left and was woken up by an emergency alarm that went on in his room where his roommate was. That's the only form of entertainment he had. Talking to some two-century old looking guy who had dementia and just got out of yet another heart attack. Great entertainment. Anyway, it was time he got another few hours in before the old geezer decided to have cardiac arrest again. So he turned to his side, towards the window, and closed his eyes, letting consciousness yet again slip away.

* * *

_Blood. That was all he could see. The walls, the ceiling, the door, _everything_. He was in a cell at some sort of abandoned dungeon. Finally he looked down and saw the bodies of his family. His mother, his father, and his favorite cousins, all stark naked. The only person missing from the pile was his sister. Why wasn't _she_ there? She's dead! They told him that she disappeared for many years and assumed Eckhardt found her. Unless…_

_He was pulled from his thoughts as a silhouette bashed the door down and floated towards him. He wasn't even walking. His feet _never _touching the ground. He came towards him with a wicked looking knife. Eventually, when the shadow got close enough, he could make out the features of a man from the Cabal organization. He didn't know his name, but he had blonde hair, a black turtleneck, black jacket, and a red scarf. He was definitely one of them. As he got closer though, his skin changed; followed by his eyes and hair. His skin was light gray with symbolic scars on his face, his hair snow white, his _eyes_ pitch_ black._ Finally he was virtually on top of Kurtis, and slashed the knife down at him._

* * *

**Kurtis' POV**

The nurse I saw when Lara was here woke me up. "Mr. Trent, are you alright?" Alright? I feel as if my head was just bashed with a hammer. "Yeah. May need a painkiller though. Why?" "You were struggling in your sleep." Damn. I'm not usually the one to sleep-action. Even in a bad nightmare like that one. I sighed, and looked at the clock. It was 4:50. Well, shit. Only got 27 minutes of sleep. "Can I have a sedative? I can't sleep too well." "Well I figured that. I'll be back with some shortly." "Thank you."

_I really expected to see my sister in the dream_ I thought. She can't possibly be alive, can she? I haven't seen her for over a decade. Damn. I wish I would've told Lara about her. She was about the nicest person I've ever known, besides my mother. And she had a good bit of mom in her. It's mostly the kindness and rebellious nature though. The rest came from my father. She's actually more like _me_ than anyone else in the family. My mother called her the reincarnation of me. Looks, personality, nearly everything. I heard she "ran away" from the Order three years after I did. Which is kind of a coincidence saying she's three years younger than me. (We were both 19 when we ran off.) And notice I quoted "ran away". A friend of mine from the order (he wasn't a Lux Veritatis. He was a "seeker" though. (People from the order who tell us if danger's approaching)) told me something completely different. Like she was severely punished for something she did and was banished. He told me a lot of things they did to her that I'd rather not repeat. I won't lie; I about hated myself for leaving her there. If I could I'd apologize to her now. But she's either dead, or in hiding.

Finally the nurse returned with some aspirin, and a sedative. "Sleep well. And don't let me catch you moving like that in your sleep again. You don't want to be moved to the mental ward do you?" "Well I can't exactly help what I do in my sleep." "I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." She chuckled softly and left the room. I rolled my eyes, and then took the aspirin and the sedative. It didn't take long for the sedative to work. About five minutes after taking it, I was gone.

* * *

**Narrator**

_Surrey, England, The Croft Manor, 7_:_35_

"Lady Croft, would you like some tea?" "Tea would be lovely right now, thank you, Winston. Oh, and don't call me "Lady" Croft that often. It makes me sound like the most money-hungry woman on this planet." "Yes, Lara." She smiled. "And don't over-do the sugar this time. I like to actually _taste_ my tea you know." She chuckled at that remark. Winston the Butler smiled and walked off to make her morning tea.

**Lara's POV**

It feels nice to be back at home away from all the troubles that go on every time someone calls me for a stupid artifact. Half of them end up betraying me too. I've even thought about giving up tomb raiding, especially after Egypt. I'm even considering it now. I'm just fed up with it. I can't even raid for just pure sport anymore. I mean, what's the point? Tsk. Ah, whatever. I'm just glad to be home. And I'm not planning on leaving it for a while right now.

Winston came back with my tea. I took a sip, and gave him a nod, telling him that tea was just right this time. He smiled and walked off. I tell you, that old geezer doesn't know when to stop following me sometimes. I'm surprised he's actually leaving me alone this time. I even made my own personal joke and told myself I would lock him in the freezer one day. Hmph. Oh well. He _is_ nice though. Annoying, but nice. He does make excellent company sometimes.

As I sit in my room, sipping my tea and looking out the window(s) and watching the sunrise, I remembered Kurtis. Don't get me wrong. I may have looked confused but I have a good suspicion of what ticked him off. And believe me I _do _kind of feel bad for asking something like that. It must really be painful to remember. Like how it's painful for me to remember being disowned by my _own_ mother and father, or having a friend murdered. And I've seen plenty of that. _No. No, Lara. Don't get depressed over this. This is your time off. You should be thinking about more cheerful things. Christmas is coming up soon. Yeah. Just think about that._

I've always enjoyed seeing the Christmas decorations up everywhere and snow falling on the ground. Rain gets boring after a while. I've yet to start decorating, and I told Winston not to put the decorations up this time. It's time I gave him a break. Especially since it's the holidays.

Dammit! I still can't get Kurtis out of my head. I mean, why should I care about him? Like I said before, he was only a comrade. Oh well.

Finally I finished my tea. It's time I got my ass up and started doing some decorating.

* * *

**Narrator**

_Prague, by the outskirts of the Strahov, 8_:_27_

Joachim Karel stood by of what used to be the cargo bay, his arms crossed. Through the blizzard, he could see a female silhouette coming towards him. Eventually he could make out her features. It was Seraphina. She arrived with a rather large book. "Meister Karel!"

**Karel's POV**

"Welcome, Seraphina. A little early, are we?" "I apologize. I got too impatient." I laughed. "Well, it's better to be early than late, I suppose." I was more of joking. She was only three minutes early. And I was also quite truthful about what I said. I'd much prefer her being too early than late, as with most humans. I noticed that she was carrying a rather large book with her. "May I ask what you have brought?" "Oh! It's a book about different types of demons. I found a section about the nephilim in it. I thought it might be of interest to you, so I brought it." "Excellent." She handed me the book, and I took it. I flipped to the glossary. She was right, there _is_ a section about the nephilim. However I may also take a peek at the other demons too. It might give me ideas. But that's for later. Right now is the time to discuss the current plans.

"You told me Lara's not the only one responsible, right?" "I did." It _wasn't_ just Lara. There _is_ another. Infact, there are _two_ other people I want out of the way. "Do you know the man, Kurtis Trent?" "HA… Never heard of him." "He is the very man responsible for killing your sister. Lara is the one responsible for destroying the nephilim and our organization." I handed her an I.D. of Mr. Trent when he was working for Gunderson, whom I have yet to contact. I will need him for disposal purposes. Seraphina will be the instrument of rebuilding the Cabal… and the nephilim. "So… he was the one who actually _killed_ my sister." "Correct." "Then… I will fucking KILL HIM TOO!" "You will get your chance, Seraphina. Trust me." "Oh I _do_ trust you master. I most _certainly_ do." "Great. Now, I will need you to find recruits to rebuild the Cabal. I will contact Martin Gunderson for taking care of any irritations slowing us down." "Oh, he's like, a body guard of a sort." "Exactly." "Right! Then I'm off!" "Not so fast, Ms. Boaz. There is one more I must tell you about." "An enemy?" "Yes. I want her out of the way more than Trent." "And who would that be?" Finally. I can finally get revenge on that bitch for disabling most of my powers and killing my _own_ sister. The very _sister_ of the bastard who helped Lara. "Her name…" No more waiting. It's time to dispose of that brat once and for all.

"Is Alice Heissturm."

**YAY! I'm on a role! Three documents in less than 24 hours! Well, now you know Kurtis actually has a hidden family member no one has ever mentioned (namely because I made her up xD. But hey it's fun to imagine ). Alice Heissturm (she'll be Trent when she figures out that's what Kurtis named himself) will play a HUGE role in this story when she finally makes her first appearance. Again, reviews are very welcome! :D Keep an eye out for chapter 3! Love you all!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ferilium: I'm glad you think so . And trust me I've never been so inspired for this story. I'm probably going to make frequent updates for a while . You have no idea how excited I am to be back to publishing here!**


	4. A Surprise at Her Doorstep

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story except Alice and Seraphina and more OCs I may make as I write.

**Chapter 3**:

A Surprise at Her Doorstep

**Narrator**

_Paris, France, the local hospital 3:45_

After about damn near 24 hours of sleep, Kurtis finally awakened. He yawned, looked up at the clock, and smiled. "Hmph. 3:45 AM. Guess I really needed it." He felt like walking around, but he needed the nurse's permission. He tried to sit up and, miraculously, the pain in his abdomen where he was impaled was gone. He was about to press the button on the side of his bed to call the nurse, when he saw dinner on his table. It was rather late for dinner, but he was _starving_. He grabbed the tray, fully sat up, and took the plastic fork out of its paper wrapping.

**Kurtis' POV**

I got my fork out, opened the styrofoam box, and just looked at it. Really? Dry toast with an apple? Do they honestly expect me to eat that? I growled and ate it anyway, saying I was _way_ too hungry to make a big deal out of it.

After I was done, I saw the nurse walk in. About fucking time. "Well, Mr. Trent, I think you're well enough to be released now." "Right now? I was only here for a couple days." Usually with that kind of injury, you'd be here for a few weeks. "You healed _much_ faster than any of the doctors expected." Well, that's _one_ thing I liked about being an LV: I heal five times faster than the normal human. "Okay, what's the bill?" I heard her chuckle. "Oh, no need to worry about that. Miss Croft already took care of that." Lara? Why would she even do that? Does she actually _care_ about me, or something? It's certainly not like her. Well, I'm kinda glad she did. I'm broke. _Did she know that_? "Good, I wanna get outa here, if you don't mind." "So does everyone else, dear." She smiled again. She's a very nice nurse, I'll admit.

I sighed. God I wanted a cigarette.

* * *

_8 hours later, at Café Metro_

This is the _last_ time I come here. It's filthy, and the cashier, Pierre is, well, a loser! And he's talking to me right now! Can't he just leave me alone? "I'm curious why you wanted to see Bouchard." "I'm curious why you're still talking about it." I want nothing to do with Bouchard now. My main priority is taken care of. And besides, how am I supposed to talk to a dead guy anyway? (Yes, I know he was murdered. Was in the papers.) "I hope you know he's dead." I was about pull my hair out in frustration. I talked through my teeth. "Yes-I-know. Now be a good boy, and run away." "I'm starting to think you killed him." GRRRRR! "You see this fork? I'm gonna fucking shove it up your-" I immediately stopped the sentence when I saw a woman and her child walk in. Pierre began talking to them. Oh God, they're in for it. "Welcome to Café Metro. How may I serve you?" The mother and child looked at me strangely at the fact that I was holding a fork up in a threatening manner. I put it down, and got up from the table. I'm outa here. "See ya." I said emotionless, and left the restaurant. Well, at least I got a good beer out of it.

I wish I had my motorcycle. It's in Prague now, probably in the junkyard. Nope, I'm stuck with walking. And since I have no money, I can't rent a bus or anything. Guess I'm stuck being a gypsy now, and I am NOT going back to the legion. Especially with those goddamn demons hunting me. Don't ask me, I don't know _what_ the hell happened, but somehow Satan is trying to drag me into Hell. Literally.

I sat on a bench and took out my pack of cigarettes. Dammit! Only one left. Well, got nothing else to lose, and I feel like I'm about to die from withdrawal. I used it regardless of being my last one. They say smoking's supposed to kill you. Well I ain't dead yet. Not that I recommend starting it though. Actually, after this one, I'm gonna try quitting.

Then I thought about Lara. I know I barely know her, but I _am_ grateful to her for saving my life. I know I told myself I didn't like her before… but now… _No. No, no, no. She was just a comrade. Don't you fall for it, Kurtis. It's not worth the drama. And I have better things to do._ I can't be bothered about the holidays though. I have no desire and no one to celebrate them with. Except… FUCK!

Okay, fine, maybe I'll just visit her. But how am I gonna get there. I have no money so I can't fly a plane or ride a boat. And I can't swim. I could work here for a while but I can't be bothered. Oh God. Don't tell me I have to contact that idiot again. Bert has to be the most immature guy on this planet. I can't talk to him without him making fun of me. Well, he's the only person I know who can give me a free lift somewhere. You know what, fine. Again, got nothing to lose. I threw my cigarette in the trash bin beside me and, grudgingly, went back to Café Metro to give him a call.

* * *

**Narrator**

_Surrey, England, The Croft Manor 17:30_

Lara spent more than a day decorating, and she's only about 75% done with the _inside_ of her house. It was getting tedious. That's the price of living in a huge manor. However she refused to make Winston do it. It's his vacation and she sent him off to Wails for the Holidays to see his family. Her old friend, Father Patrick, should be stopping by on Christmas Day to visit. She hasn't seen him since she was sixteen, on her little 'trip' to that mountain off the coast of Ireland.

She went to the kitchen to get a bite before decorating some more.

**Lara's POV**

I sometimes wonder why I live in a ridiculously large mansion. In any normal home it would just take a few hours, maybe a day, to decorate everything and you're done. Oh no, not in a mansion. Takes you about four days, sometimes more, just to decorate the court yard. Grr! I think it would be nice to have a helping hand though. Nope. None of these lazy bums here would even _think_ about decorating a huge mansion like this. Did I mention I have to climb the walls on the outside to decorate the higher areas of the house? Then I've got the Court Yard (the worst of it), the gates, the outside of the property walls, etc. After I'm done with all this decorating I'm just going to sit down in the library, read a good book, and drink tea. I've yet to catch up on Stephen King's, Pet Sematary. Ever since the tribe rescued me in Egypt, I've been more into paranormal/horror/mystery novels.

I decided to make a quick beans n' toast with coffee. It's been a while since I had one of those, and God have I missed them! And don't ask why I'm a Brit drinking coffee. I know a true Brit would never _touch_ that stuff. I've been drinking it ever since I took a year break from tomb raiding after the trouble with the Amulet of Mareish. I suppose I snapped after Oliver's-… No. No. I shall not speak of what happened. There are things I'd rather not talk about. Forget I said anything. You can pester me all you want. I will not say anything. My lips are sealed. Time to switch the subject.

Anyway, I _was_ going to talk about coffee, til' I just remembered something. Yep, I certainly remembered _something_. It's the fact that I left the beans in the pot for too long and I could smell them burning. Bloody hell.

* * *

**Narrator**

_London, England airport 18:25_

Kurtis walked out of the (noisy) single engine plane, and into a blizzard. "Umm, alright, Kurt! That'll be 50 euros!" "You bet your ass, Bert." Kurtis said, sarcastically. Bert Wellington laughed. "Ehh, if you keep that up you'll be owing me a lot of money. If I was charging you, you'd owe me around 4000 euros!"

**Kurtis' POV**

"Hey, trust me, I _would_ pay you back if I had that kind of money." "Righto, mate! Have fun with your girlfriend!" I inhaled and just held it there, ready to punch him in the face. Again, I talked through my teeth. "She-is-not-my-girl-friend." What he said next about made me scream. "Ohh I see! You play dirty now, eh?" "FUCKING-…BERT!" He just laughed hysterically, started up the loudest plane in the world, drove into the runway and flew off. Bastard. I'm gonna fucking kill him if I see him again!

Well, I'm here, in a blizzard. Just great. Might as well gypsy-travel around here instead of France. Got sick of the filthy atmosphere in the ghetto, which is usually where I hung out. One thing I'm glad Bert did, was give me one of his old coats he never used. Well, and the fact that he flew me all the way up here for free. That's a plus. I know he was joking, but whenever I actually _do_ get the money, I think I'll repay him the 4000 I owe. Now, Bert may live in France, but he has got the _strongest_ English accent I've ever heard. Has to be worse than Lara's. Lara…

Well, I don't think Surrey's that far away. I think I can walk there within a couple hours.

* * *

After about an hour I was half way there. And guess where I'm walking now. Yeah, in a ghetto. Hope I wont have to kill a bum or two on my way (had a lot of those in Paris. Some trying to kill me, some trying to steal from me, and some asking for drugs or alcohol. There's nothing I haven't seen.) Okay, it's starting to get dark, and I'm freezing. I never cared for snow, and I HATE blizzards. Now, I'll be honest, I'm getting nervous. What's she going to think of me just randomly appearing like that? Usually people would stick a shotgun in your face if you did that.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I bumped into someone. A woman. Great. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" American accent? Okay, that voice just sounded _way_ too familiar. "Sorry. Wasn't really paying attention." She just scoffed and walked passed me and muttered the word "Idiot." I couldn't see her face because she had a hood on, but she sounded a lot like… _No. She's gone, Kurtis. She's gone. Stop assuming things. It's going to get you nowhere._ I tried looking back but a policeman forced me to look at him. "I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We've got a report of a drunkard murdering someone and you're standing on current investigation grounds." Well, what else can I expect in a ghetto. I told you, there's nothing I haven't seen or heard. "Sorry." I just walked past him and headed towards Surrey again. My thoughts still on that girl…

* * *

**Lara's POV**

_Surrey, England, The Croft Manor, 20:54_

"There we go!" I said as I put the last decoration inside the house up. "Great. Now all I have to do is turn the court yard upside down, climb the damn walls outside, decorate the gates, and the outer part of the wall around my property." What fun, huh? Well, I'm famished. I think I'm going to make myself dinner and call in for the night.

I walked towards the kitchen until I heard a knock. Tsk. Now who would knock at this hour? And don't they know there's a doorbell? I sighed and walked towards the door. I looked out the peek hole and saw an all-too-familiar man. No way. There's no way he could've… I opened the door, and that's when I knew I wasn't seeing things. He was standing there right in front of me, as serious a face as ever.

"Kurtis?!"

* * *

**Yep. Kurtis gave in and decided to visit Lara . There's no way I can keep those two away from each other, right? It's illegal in my books! Now who _was_ that mysterious woman Kurtis bumped into? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter . Please review! Iz vewy much welcomed! Love ya all!**

**P.S. The book I mentioned (Stephen King's, Pet Sematary) is actually a book I own. I've only read the first few chapters and it's already very interesting! I totally recommend it! Stephen King's like, my role model xD.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ferilium: Glad you think so . Yeah, like I explained in the last chapter, Alice will play a HUGE role! And yeah I've NEVER updated that fast before. Three documents in less than 24 hours! :O lol Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter too . I've got an equal amount of chapters in this story as in Kurtis Aevum now. My fifth on this story shall actually be a triumph for me :D. If I can finish this before 2013 I will be soooo effing happy! And GAH! Need more reviewers! xD**


	5. The Fourth Reason and the Reunion

**NEW RULE BEFORE YOU READ: I am no longer updating unless I get at least one MATURE review. MATURE Critisizms and praises are welcome. Immature insults are not. So if you're here just to say "Ummmm no." or something like or worse than that, then expect to either be reported, or your review deleted. READ THE GODDAMN RULES ON MY GODDAMN FUCKING PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW!**

**A reminder of this rule will be stated at the bottom of this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Alice and Seraphina and more OCs I may make as I write. Nor do I own the lyrics or the song it belongs to. It is by the respectful owners of the anime Elfen Lied. Sung by Kumiko Noma.

**A/N**: I wanted to use the Latin song Lilium in this chapter because this describes a lot of this chapter; and a certain OC of mine will be fully introduced in this chapter :). Also I will use the English lyrics at the end of the chapter :). Enjoy!

* * *

_Os iusti Meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius Loquetur iudicium  
Beatus vir qui Suffert tentationem  
Quoniam cum probates fuerit Accipiet coronam vitae_

_Kyrie, fons Bonitatis_  
_Kyrie, Ignis Divine, eleison_

_O quam Sancta_  
_Quam Serena_  
_Quam Benigna_  
_Quam Amoena_  
_Esse virgo creditur_

_O quam Sancta_  
_Quam Serena_  
_Quam Benigna_  
_Quam Amoena_  
_O Castitatis Lilium_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The Fourth Reason and the Reunion

**Narrator**

"Kurtis?!"

Lara couldn't believe her eyes. How did Kurtis get here? She knew he had no money to travel, and she only agreed to pay the hospital bill. Nothing more. "What did you… how did you…?" Lara asked, voice trembling slightly. Kurtis remained silent. His blank face quickly gave the slightest emotion.

**Kurtis' POV**

I tried to talk, but found my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. As soon as I saw her face again… I just…

I never felt like this before. Somehow I just felt… calm when I was around her. Like all my worries just washed away in those honey-brown eyes of hers.

"Kurtis, why are you staring at me like that?" Shit. I felt like an idiot, and I could feel my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. I think she noticed that too. "Are you… blushing?" Jesus. "Is there something you're not telling me?" "NO! NO NO NO! Nothing like that! I just… uhhhh…" Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, and_ fuck_ _me_! I _really_ screwed it up now. I decided to try hiding my emotions. "I umm… just thought I'd visit. I thought I'd owe you a thanks for helping me out in the Strahov… and paying for the hospital bill." "Well ehh you're welcome. I don't understand why you would come all the way up here just to say 'thank you'. And I'm curious how you were able to get here without any means of payment." "Can I come in? I'll explain inside, and plus my ass is freezing off." "Alright then. Come in." "Thanks."

Christ. Thank God I saved myself there. I just hope I don't make a screw up like _that_ again.

**Lara's POV**

This has to be quite awquard for the both of us. He just randomly appears on my doorstep, looks at me funny, blushes, panics, and suddenly he's calm and emotionless again.

I let him inside and shut the door. I don't blame him. I think it's supposed to be near the negatives in Celsius tonight. I lead him to the library where there's a chair and television. I also have a couple instruments in here, namely a piano and harp. Winston always uses the piano. I never use them. As wealthy as I am, I don't keep many things in my house, and I'm planning to get rid of the harp. But anyway, that's getting off the subject.

Kurtis just sat on the sofa, looking down at the floor. I then sat next to him. "Okay, Kurtis, it's time I had some answers." Not that they were that important, but I _am _curious. "Well, for starters, the reason I came here is… well, heh, many reasons." He started. "One of them, as you know, is to give my thanks for saving me. Both life and money-wise." Well yeah, I figured that. "Another, I guess, is that I got tired of Paris and thought about gypsy walking 'round here for a while." Gypsy walking? Is he really that broke? "And… uhh… actually that's about it." "Okay then. That takes care of one part. Now, what I'm really curious about is how you got here." "I have a contact in Paris who can fly me places for free. I told myself whenever I could get the money, I'd pay him for the troubles." Well, that certainly explains a lot. "Right. Okay. Why do I have a feeling you're here for more than just those two reasons?" Kind of suspicious isn't it? "No, I'm serious. That's it. However, if you count me thinking about figuring out who that woman was, I guess that would make a third reason." "What woman?" "That's just it. I don't know."

**Kurtis' POV**

I keep thinking there's a _fourth_ reason why I'm here. Maybe it's just me. The most important one right now is that woman I bumped into. Her voice _did_ sound awfully familiar. If I see her again, I might ask her who she is. It sounds awquard, yes. But trust me, I know what I'm doing. I may be stupid sometimes, yeah. But when something like _that_ happens, I just have to trust my instincts. I think I'm going to ask Lara if I could stay over tonight. I'm very tired and it's way too cold and stormy to be outside.

"Lara, I know this sounds very awquard, but is it okay if I could stay over tonight?" "Why?" "Can you guess?" Uhh, Lara, you know there's a blizzard out, right? "Oh, alright. Just tonight though." "Thank you."

Jesus, I can't get over of how much of a fool I made myself at the front door. But my feelings remain the same. Maybe it's the fourth reason I'm thinking of.

No! No, no, no! I can't fall for this. I just can't! I can_not_ let this happen. Relationships just… aren't my thing."

I fell asleep right on the sofa. God I must have been dead tired.

* * *

_Twelve hours later…_

Finally I woke up, without even dreaming. I looked at a clock near-by and saw that it was only 6:30 AM. I think I feel asleep around 9:45 PM. (As you might 'a guessed, I go by the twelve hour clock.) That's about fifteen hours. I could smell coffee. Wait, _Lara_ drinks coffee? That is _not_ a true British thing. I know I have no right to ask her of anything but, it smells so good and it's been a while since I had one myself. I got up from the couch, stretched, and… went to wherever the kitchen was. (It's a huge-ass house. Yeah, I'm gonna have trouble finding my way.)

I guess it's just one of those "Follow the smell" tactics. Eventually I made it to the kitchen and saw Lara drinking a mug of a coffee at a table near… is that a freezer? Well, now I know it wasn't for me. I don't know _how_ Lara got into that stuff. I just noticed the house was neatly decorated for Christmas too. I feel sorry for her. She's got that extremely huge courtyard to decorate, if she's even going to do it.

She looked up at me as soon as I got close. She must've heard my footsteps. "Oh. Hey, Lara." "Hello. You're still here I see." "You're kicking me out that fast?" "No. I just thought you wouldn't want to hang out here." "Well, I don't. But I smelled the coffee and I uh-" "There's some left in the pot. Help yourself." "Oh, thanks." I went to pour myself a mug and sit at another table at the opposite end of the room by where I came in. (Yes, I actually came in through the… I guess it's a ballroom. When the main entrance is actually in the OPPOSITE hallway from where I was walking, where Lara's sitting near. Damn. I hate mansions.)

I just sat there and drank it, not even looking at her. I'm really trying to tell myself that my feelings are just unimportant. After a few minutes, I put the mug in the sink and decided to leave. It would be dawn in just a few minutes and that's the best time to go out. That way I'll get the full day.

"Well, I'm outa here. Thanks for the coffee. I'll see ya 'round." "Goodbye, Kurtis." Lara said emotionless. I put on my coat, and walked out the door, not looking back.

**Lara's POV**

It's happening to me. I'm getting those warm and fuzzy feelings when I'm around him. Go figure. When I said "goodbye" to him emotionless, I was actually trying to hide my real emotions. I have to convince myself that it's not worth it. I'm not the type for a relationship. I like to stay my independent self. That's how I grew up, and that's how I'll stay. Well, he's gone now. I guess I have no right to keep thinking about it. I have to move on.

I decided to get my mind off of it with planning how I'm going to decorate the courtyard.

* * *

_London, England, 8:25_

**Kurtis' POV**

Back in London. I think this is _way_ better than Paris. I got sick of seeing the Eiffel Tower. Seeing the Big Ben for once is nice. Yeah. Think I'm gonna hang out here for a while. And I just now realized (how could I not?) I'm getting a severe withdrawal. My head is just effing _pounding_. I want-a-fuck-ing-ci-gar-rette! However, I'm keeping my word and I'm going to try and quit smoking. I'll just have to deal with it. I've dealt with worse pains.

Jesus, I'm starving, and I have no money. Dammit.

I sneezed. Great. Great! Now I'm getting a cold!

Okay, there has got to be at least a _couple_ coins in my pocket that I can use for a snack or something. I reached in my pocket, and I didn't feel coins. However, I _did_ feel paper. I took it out and saw that I was holding over a thousand British pounds. How-the-fuck? I saw a note attached the bundle. It was from Lara.

_Kurtis,_

_I remembered last night when you said "Gypsy walking" and figured you were broke. I decided to give you some money to live for a while._

_-Lara_

Again? Why does Lara keep helping me money-wise? First the hospital, now this? Don't tell me she's trying to… Ugh. Forget it. Now, whenever I see her again, I'll have to thank her for the money. I decided to head over to a small café near-by that I saw while walking to Surrey. I hope the owner isn't as a pest as Pierre was. Anyway, I think it's only a mile from here, and I could actually use a _meal_ this time (Dry toast and an apple doesn't count).

* * *

Finally, I could see it from here. I walked in that direction, away from the alley, but suddenly I saw someone turn a corner from the entrance and I bumped into another woman. Again?

I looked at her, and saw it was actually the _same_ woman. Are you serious?! This isn't gonna end well.

"You again? Why the hell do I keep bumping into you?" she said. Yeah, the voice is still catching my attention. She sighed and walked past me again. And yet again, she's wearing the hood, so I can't see her face. She wore the same clothes yesterday, too. Is she homeless like me?

Wait. Oh no! I'm not letting her go without knowing who she is first. "Hey!" I called back to her. "What?" she answered in a bitter tone. She's very cold. It can't be her, for sure now. Alice was _never_ cold hearted, unless something happened to her that made her that way, if she's still alive. She's always been kind like our mother; always there when people are in need. This girl is just walking away like nothing happened. No, it's not Alice.

"Oh, nevermind. I just thought I knew you for a second." "What are you talking about?" On the other hand she _does_ have an American accent, like me. She even _sounds_ like me. Her tone and way of speaking is almost identical to mine. "And why does your voice sound familiar?" What? Did she just say that? That's exactly what I was thinking towards her. "Who are you?" I said back to her. "Why do _you _care?" That's exactly how I sounded towards Lara when she asked me if there was more of my kind… is there?! "Because I had the same thoughts towards you. But now that I think about it, the person I'm thinking of isn't as cold hearted as you. You just shove people out of the way like they're worthless. Alice was _never_ like this!"

I heard her gasp.

"That's… my name."

No.

"You wouldn't happen to be… Kurtis Heissturm, would you?"

No. This can't be.

"Heissturm's m-my former name, yeah. And yes, my n-name's Kurtis."

It's impossible… she's dead, Kurtis. She's dead! I'm telling you she's DEAD!

I heard myself breathe faster as she walked towards me. After what felt like an eternity, she was almost abreast with me. She took off her dark gray hood, and I could see her features clearly. Long, dark brown hair… some draping over her shoulders… blue eyes… bangs covering one of them… a face that looked almost exactly like mine (well, a more feminine version, of course).

It _is_ her…

"Alice… Heissturm?"

That was all I could muster before I felt my eyes stinging with tears. I refused to let them fall though. However, she wasn't as resistant. I saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

Before I could even think straight, she hugged me tight, and cried into my shoulder. I pet her head, like I did all those other times when she needed me or embraced me.

"It's okay, Alice, I'm here now. You're not alone anymore." She looked up at me, her eyes streaming now. She just sobbed and cried into my shoulder again.

I couldn't help it anymore. I let out a silent sob, and returned the embrace, my own tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

She's alive… my little sister is alive.

I let out the biggest smile I have ever made, knowing that she's safe, and no longer alone.

* * *

_The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom  
And his tongue shall speak judgement  
Blessed is he who endures temptation  
Since he, with striving, shall receive the crown of life_

_Lord, a source of goodness_  
_Lord, fire divine, have mercy_

_Oh how sacred,_  
_How serene,_  
_How kind,_  
_How lovely,_  
_This virgin creature_

_Oh how sacred,_  
_how serene,_  
_how kind,_  
_how lovely,_  
_Oh, lily of chastity_

* * *

**NEW RULE: I am no longer updating unless I get at least one MATURE review. Critisizm and praise are welcome. Immature insults are not. So if you're here just to say "Ummmm no." or something like or worse than that, then expect to either be reported, or your review deleted. READ THE GODDAMN RULES ON MY GODDAMN FUCKING PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW!**

**WOO HOO FIFTH DOCUMENT! Triumph goes to me :D! I actually almost cried when I wrote the part with Kurtis and Alice reuniting . I told you I'd put the English version of the song up xD! But yeah, as promised, I had them meet again in this chapter. I'm grinning like an idiot as I type this right now. I don't think I've ever written a more sweet passage! Not even on practice! Now that Kurtis and his lil' sis are reunited, what are they going to do now? What does the future hold for them? And will Kurtis and Lara ever express their true feelings towards eachother? Guess you'll have to find out! Please review ! I kinda need more than one reviewer xD. Love ya'll!**

**P.S. If you would like to see a pic of Alice, I made one using a base on DeviantArt. Please PM me if you want the link. Doesn't seem to work when I copy and paste. .  
**

**Thanks to:**

**Ferilium: Yeah, that was very nice of her to pay off the hospital bill . Would've been a pain in the ass for Kurtis if she didn't! And I think eventually they'll turn soft and express their feelings. Dunno. Have to wait and see :P. But yeah, now that you know who the mysterious woman is, I think we can safely say that she won't get in the way . And maybe the reviewers are on "holidays" ha ha ha! Okay, you can insult me for that. That was terrible xD. Thanks for the reviews so far! Appreciate it . Keep an eye out for the next chapter !**


	6. Alice

**Disclaimer**: I own no one and nothing except the plot and some OCs, unfortunately :/.

**A**/**N**: YAY I'm back :D. I apologize about the long delay. Had some issues that needed to be resolved. But it's all cool now :D. Besides, it's gonna be my birthday in a few days. Might as well while I can :).

* * *

**Chapter 6**:

Alice

**Narrator**

_Surrey, England 10:20_

Kurtis couldn't help but smile. The very thought of seeing his sister again brought him joy he never thought he would ever feel in his life. All this time he thought of himself as a Nobody; A loner to dwell in shadows. Destined to die. He regretted thinking that he wished Lara would have never saved him; else he'd never get to see Alice again.

Alice and him went their separate ways after eating at the Café and reminiscing. Kurtis was now heading back to Surrey. It turns out that he couldn't resist his feelings anymore. He had to tell her how he really felt.

**Kurtis' POV**

I really wish Alice could've come along to meet Lara. I kept asking her, but she kept refusing. Said that she wished she could but things just weren't going good for her.

_~Flashback~_

_London, England Café, 9:30_

"_You should tell her, if you can't shake it." "Alice, please. Relationships aren't my thing. You know that." "Is it now? Then why were you just bragging about this Lara Croft a minute ago?" "There's a difference between bragging, and telling you what happened in the Strahov." Alice cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Hmm. Sounded more like _bragging_ to me." "Am I? How can you tell, then?" "Because my old friends bragged about that sort of stuff all the time. I'm no stranger to it. You've got a crush on her I know it. Why not just accept it?" "Because I'm not." "Liar." She smirked. "Okay fine, maybe I've got a _little_ bit of feelings." "A_ little_…?" "Fine! I like her!" "Okay, then tell her." "What?" "Tell Lara you love her. Is it that hard to understand what I'm saying?" "Alice, that's rational!" "Well, you don't do it now, it wont ever get done. It'll torture you forever 'til you let it out. Or are you too much of a wuss?" "I am not a wuss. I-I can do it!" She chuckled. "You sound nervous, Kurt." "Wouldn't you?" "Well, I don't know. Never been in a relationship. Just do it, okay? It's not healthy to keep it in like this." "And you would know…" She gave me the 'do it or I'll kick your ass' look. "Fine… I'll do it. I don't know what she'll think though." "Well that's for her to decide, ain't it?" _

"_You should come too. She'd probably like to meet you."_

_Alice immediately looked down at her plate, her long bangs covering both her eyes now._

_"I really wish I could. But now's not a good time." Alice said. "Why not?" I replied. "Things… just aren't going so well for me lately. I just don't have time." "Is everything okay…?" Suddenly I saw Alice' eyes become wide, as if something spooked her."Alice?"_

"_I have to go."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_They're after me…"_

_And just like that, she left._

_~End Flashback~_

_Surrey, England 10:50_

I wonder what Alice meant by "_They're after me._". Who could possibly be after her? Eckhardt's dead and he can no longer harm her. Could someone from the Cabal still be alive? I'll be damned if there is…

Before I realized it, I was standing in front of the Croft Manor gates. They were closed this time. Dammit. However I did see Lara outside, working on the decorations in the courtyard. Good thing it stopped snowing for now, or else it'd give her a lot of hell, I'd bet.

I was as nervous as hell. My cheeks were probably bright red, and I almost wanted to just walk away. No. I promised Alice I would tell her.

Well, here it goes:

I rattled the gates a bit to get her attention, and it worked. She looked directly at me in both confusion, and… a little emotion.

* * *

**Alice' POV**

_London, England 11:00_

I kept running through the alley way as fast as I could, never looking back. I heard two of _them_ advancing towards me as I tried desperately to escape. I'm never going back to the Strahov! Not after what Eckhardt and Karel did to me there!

They were getting closer. Shit! I have to do something to get them off my ass!

Then it clicked.

I stop and turn to face my pursuers, making the most murderous face I could make. I then held out my hand in the air, as if ready to catch something. I closed my eyes and focused. Just focused. I then heard blades spinning towards me and caught it softly through the finger holes. I opened my eyes and I was holding my bronze Chirugai above me.

I tossed it towards my enemies and they stopped in their tracks as my weapon was spinning right by their throats. The peach-orange glow making them freeze in terror.

I walked towards them to get a better look. Hmm, Just mercs. They look identical to the ones from the Strahov though. No doubt that they are.

"Okay, you two are either gonna leave or have your heads roll in the snow. Which would you prefer?"

"Bitch!" One merely said in a Czech accent. My Chirugai was spinning a bit faster now in a threatening matter as my temper increased. "You really gonna piss me off now?" I said in a dark, venomous tone. Finally, they got the message and ran off. "They'll get you one day, Heissturm! Our master's job will never be complete until all of you are dead!" Oh will they fuck off? I know I'm going to die; they don't have to rub it in my face. Finally they were gone and I could sit and rest. I called my weapon back to me and caught it. I clipped it on my belt. Looks like I may need this after all. Shouldn't hide it anymore. If people stare, then that's their problem.

I decided to go to a park nearby and rest there. When I arrived, I sat under a pine tree to shelter myself from the snow. Yeah, it was snowing again. Fantastic. I never cared for snow. Thank God the blizzard passed at least. Blizzards and I don't get along.

I hate being a gypsy, really. But it's my life, and I've got no other way to live it. I'm broke, what more to say? I almost wish I didn't leave Kurtis behind. Maybe I should've accepted his offer to visit Lara with him. But then again, these fools are following my every movement. It's not safe for anyone to be around me like this. I sighed. If only I could turn my fate around. If all of my kind is dead, then odds are I will be too, soon. Don't get me wrong I _do_ want to die. My life has been nothing but Hell, and I want out. However, I have had a thought that I could possibly turn my life around with one simple thing. Just one event that could make me happy. It's all I ever wanted. So in a way, I _don't_ want to die. I want to see what I can make with the rest of my life and live out my days as peacefully as I can. I've tried fighting back tears for years on my search for peace and happiness. I've survived for a whole decade trying to find the one thing that could change my life forever. That could turn my very self to who I used to be when I was only a girl. I miss those days when I was always friendly, good, cheery, and calm. Today, I'm cold-hearted, careless, high-tempered, a murderer, and I always feel worthless. Like I have no purpose in life when something deep down is telling me that I do. Then there's Kurtis. When I saw him again… his eyes. I had to cry my heart out with happiness. That might've been my first step to getting my wish. However… there is a more specific reason as to why I wouldn't mind dying either…

With all those people I murdered, I'm surprised I wasn't killed myself yet. I almost was by my kind ten years ago. After I killed my cousin, I swore to never kill again. The punishment the Order gave me did teach me one thing. Back then I blamed everyone for my sadness and pain. I blamed everyone for my brother running away. I was so selfish and when my cousin tried to keep me from leaving by telling me it would be for the best, I got pissed off and fought her. She fought in vain as I eventually murdered her, and was banished from my kind. I was supposed to die, but my father rescued me as I was being hanged. I almost wish he didn't save me. I can't _believe _it took me most of the alternate punishment to make me realize my crime. How foolish and selfish I was! Why doesn't God just kill me already?! HE knows as well as I do that I deserve righteous punishment. Maybe what's left of the Cabal will get me one day. They almost did but I decided to escape. I should've accepted my fate, and let them kill me.

I began to sob and I covered my face in my arms and knees so no one could see me cry in guilt and regret.

* * *

**Narrator**

_Weimar, Germany 12:30_

Joachim Karel sit in the library, researching the Nephilim and other demons in the book Seraphina gave him. Now when are those runts going to use their scanners and let him know whether Alice is captured or not? He was getting impatient and it was taking its toll.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, he heard the scanner go off and say "Meister Karel!" Karel picked up the scanner and talked back. "Is Alice Heissturm captured?" "No, sir! She escaped!" Karel immediately snapped, stood up, and smacked the table with his hand.

"You _bastards_! How could you let her get away?! Find her, dammit! FIND HER!"

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Ferilium: Yep, Kurtis is such a sucker! It's bound to happen now :D! I'm glad you liked the reunion :). Yeah, like I said before, the chapter nearly made me tear up xD. Welp, here ya go, hope you enjoyed chapter 6 ^_^. (And it was kinda personal what happened but I'm all better now :)! No worries!)**

**Guest: Well it's only the first chapter where I show her. Who knows, you might like her more later in the story :) lol. Right now she kinda seems like a regular asshole .. But that'll change, hopefully. And thanks for the support about my rules :). Yeah, you're right, people like that aren't worth my time. I can merely delete or report them xD.**

**Well, looks like Kurtis is gonna man up after all and tell Lara how he feels about her. And we now also know a tad more about Alice. Much more detail about her will be shown later in the story ;). Right now she seems like a former asshole, and she also considers herself one. Will she learn and find redemption through death or happiness one day? And how will Lara react when Kurtis announces his love to her? Guess you'll have to find out! Keep an eye out for Chapter 7! :D**

**P.S. Sorry I took another while to update. Things were happening and they were depressing me. But it's all good now :). Hey, at least I didn't take over a year this time! XDD And apologies if the chapter's too short. Didn't have many ideas for this one .. Also, Saturday and Monday I will probably not be updating. Saturday I'm going to a friend's wedding. Monday is my 18th birthday and I'm having a big party WOOT xD. Love ya'll! xx**


	7. Dark Past, Confession (5 parts)

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but the story and some OCs.

**A**/**N**: Sorry for another long delay. After my birthday I got surprised with the fact that I was going out of state for a few days. I returned just a couple days ago but I still haven't been too inspired. I'm also going to try thinking seriously about getting my license now so I also may be away a bit more so I can start driving. But, while I'm inspired and have time now, I'm going to write a nice long chapter for you for as an apology :). Enjoy!

P.S. This is an EXTREMELY long chapter. So I guess this is mostly for the patient. But if you would like to know more about the story and Alice, I'd suggest you don't skip this chapter, despite its length lol. This will probably be estimated to an hour and a half to two-hour passage, depending on how fast you read xD. I actually had to split this chapter into "parts" to avoid confusion and loss of track. Well, good day chaps! :P

**Warning**: This chapter takes emotional and depressing moments to the extreme. There is heavy crying, death, torture, and scarring events in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised. (lol) Seriously though, if you're sensitive to this stuff and insist on reading, please be careful, and remember this is only a story. Please don't come to me saying that you couldn't handle it because you're sensitive to this stuff. If you think you won't be able to handle this, then don't read it. Also, one last thing: There IS nudity in this chapter. Again, if you're too sensitive and don't think you can handle it, then _please_ don't read and save me the trouble of having to report every person who gives me hate mail .

**Chapter 7**:

Dark Past/Confession

Pt.1

**_Murderer_**

(All-narrator through chapter)

_Secret Lux Veritatis hideout, location: unknown._

_22:35, December 4, 1992_

"Alice Heissturm, you cannot leave!" "And why the hell not, Sataki?" "They'll most certainly get you if you abandon the group. Eckhardt is still out there, you know! And he's searching for our hideout right now!" "Hell, he can burn me to a skeleton with that damn glove of his if he finds me, I'm not staying here anymore. I don't _care_ about the Order!" Alice stared at her Japanese cousin, Sataki Heissturm, with pure hate and bitterness. She didn't want to deal with this Shadow War thing anymore. It just wasn't her. Her brother was gone and she had no reason to stay here anymore. He's gone, gone, _gone_! And soon, she will be too. She'll kill every single fucking member in the Order who get in her way. If the Cabal gets her, she'll at least die free, and not imprisoned.

She shoved Sataki out of the way and continued walking, but she wouldn't let her get far. She jumped in front of Alice and blocked her from even leaving her room. "I can't let you go! I _wont_ let you go! You're my cousin, Alice! I care and I don't want you to die the most painful death anyone can experience!" Alice merely laughed in her face. "You really think it'll make a difference if I stay?! You really are stupid! Stay or leave, I'm probably going to scream in agony while staring into that demon's eyes anyway! You may care, but I don't! Now get out of my way!" Her voice was spilling venom to the point that it was cracking.

Sataki held her ground and continued to block her. "If you want to leave, you'll have to kill me first!" "Hmph. Pretty tough talk for a fifteen-year-old girl." Sataki looked at her older, nineteen-year-old cousin in anger. "What happened to that nice, playful Alice I used to know? You were a lot like aunt Marie Cornel. Even after her death, you carried on her kindness. But now, I barely know you anymore. What happened, Alice? Tell me." "The old Alice is dead. It's just me now." "You've been like this ever since your brother, Kurtis, got punished for maiming one of our own. Is it because of that? Did witnessing the punishment change you?" "You supported it. And remind me how old you were, again. Like, nine? I have a reason to kill you for this."

Alice just wanted to kill her right now so she can leave. There was nothing left of her but her inner demon. She cared only about her brother and no one else.

After hearing that, she started talking much faster, to try and get what she had to say out before Alice decided to kill her "I lied then! I wanted to choke the punisher myself for this! I care about Kurtis as much as you do! I was only a child and wanted to stay in the Order to help! And I still do! If it wasn't for that, you and Kurtis would probably be more loyal to the Order!"

"So that's what this is about? Loyalty?"

"No! What I really wanted is for you two to stay so we could at least get along and be friends! Keep eachother sane during this hard training! But that's not the only reason. I really just wanted a friend. I'm an outcast to humans and have no friends outside the Order. You understand don't you? If you leave, you'll have no friends. No one to support you." She could see Alice gain some emotion now. For the first time in years, she saw pity in her eyes. The anger began to fade. "You see what I mean? You wont survive physically or mentally if you leave." Alice could only mutter "I…" before she heard a Lux Veritatis council member close to her dorm.

"Sataki! Have you managed to convince Alice yet? She'll be ready for her first battle in the Shadow War very soon and we need to see to it that she stays here. She is not to leave, hear me? Keep acting those emotions if you have to!" Then he left.

"BITCH!" Alice yelled in her face. "You were _faking_ this?!" Actually, Sataki didn't fake any of it. What she told Alice was true. But it's too late now. That bloody council member. _Perfect_ timing. "No! What I said was from my own heart! I mean it! I'm not acting this!" Alice grit her teeth and began screaming and shoved the young girl to the ground with brute force "LIAR! You're DEAD! You could have saved Kurtis and you DIDN'T! You could have saved him! You could have stopped them from hurting him! WHY?!" "Alice! _Please_ don't do this!" "YOU THINK I'LL LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE?!"

Alice was mad with rage. Saliva streamed from the corners of her lips as she rushed to grab a violent looking knife for self-defense only from an end table near-by. Only now, it would be used to murder a certain person who stood in Alice' way. Sataki gasped and knew she had to fight her. Her own cousin. She instantly got up from the ground and faced the mad woman with pure determination. She would die trying.

* * *

"Kirlov, have you seen Sataki?!" "No, Kimoko-chan. But right now your daughter is trying to convince your niece to stay with the Order. She needs to fight in the Shadow War and she's just about ready." "How the hell is she going to convince _Alice_?! That woman is mad! She'll kill her!"

Alice was indeed, mentally unstable. Damn near insane. Sending a mere child to reason with her was almost as bull as letting one's guard down during a Cabal ambush-attack. "I have faith in that child." Kirlov said.

"This is bullshit! You can't just let my musume-chan handle that lunatic! Could you at least have the courtesy to check how it's doing?" "We just checked on her a couple minutes ago. We haven't heard an unusual action in there."

"Well check again dammit!"

* * *

"Come on, Sataki! You're really wasting my time here so make your move already!" "Alice, all I ask is that you reconsider. Murdering someone of your kind, especially your own family, will only result in your demise! You know the punishment!"

Alice' blue eyes turned cold as ice. She had an irresistible thirst for blood now. "I've killed countless humans who brought me pain and misery since I was only thirteen. I'm always on the run from the authorities. Do you really think this'll make a difference?" Alice pointed the tip of her knife towards Sataki in a threatening manner. She had no choice but to defend herself now. She didn't have a weapon, but she did inherit powers from her father, Thomas Heissturm. That and her wits was all she had. "Look, if you don't make your move, I deffinately will! You little _bitch_!" Alice raised her hand sent a force wave at her cousin, sending her flying to the opposite end of her dorm. The girl gasped as she hit the wall with such force. She fell to the ground in pain, stunned. Alice saw this as her opportunity.

"Hah! Coward!" she advanced towards her, ready to stab her with the knife. However, she didn't expect the girl to return her attack, and sent her flying as well. But Alice caught herself and did a back flip on the ground and back onto her feet to prevent her from hitting anything as well. But then, Alice grunted as Sataki made a huge flash of light like a flash bang grenade from her palm alone, temporarily blinding her. "AGH! DAMMIT!" she dropped her knife and covered her eyes with her hands in pain, swearing every word she can think of.

Sataki didn't waist any time and grabbed the knife to keep it from Alice. As soon as she reached a safe distance, the primal woman regained her vision and laughed. "I have to say, you're pretty damn good for a kid." She said nothing and just continued to look at her. Her dark-brown eyes only reflecting discipline, and slight anger.

* * *

"Maybe we should alert the Grand Master to come." Kirlov said, out of breath while running to the dormitory hall. "No! Not yet! Not until we've confirmed what's going on!" Kimoko replied, also out of breath.

"No. You don't understand. I can sense both of them. Alice is raving with the lust for murder while Sataki is trying her best to defend herself.

Kimoko's pupils narrowed.

"Musume-chan!"

* * *

Alice fell to the ground after that second force wave. This time she didn't manage to recover herself and she hit the wall quite hard. She sat on the ground in a daze, trying to recover. Sataki's stare was hard and cold, her voice emotionless. "Had enough?" Alice returned her glance to the enemy, her voice also emotionless. "Is that the best you can do?" the young girl gasped after hearing that. "You're not gonna really get around to killing me if that's all you got."

"I'm not trying to kill you…" she stared as Alice regained her strength and stood up. Her gaze now reflected determination and anger, but she didn't say anything. "Are you going to change your mind yet? Please, Alice. You know as much as I that you're going to really regret it if you kill me. Even if they don't kill you, you'll get a fate worse than death."

"No."

"Alice, this isn't right!"

"Well, you should a' thought of that, before you let him suffer on that altar. I've never been a fan of public humiliation, just so you know."

"And that's exactly what you'll get if you don't stop this madness. Only it will be one-hundred times worse, if they don't kill you."

"Hmph. I'm not afraid. I've never been. But for now, this isn't over."

"And for you, it never will be. I'm through fighting you. Go ahead and kill me, if that's what you so desire."

Alice never had a second thought and swung her leg to trip her. She fell to the ground with a thud, dropping the knife. Alice reclaimed it and knocked her unconscious with the hilt.

* * *

"Sataki's unconscious."

"WHAT?!"

"Alice must have knocked her out."

"That can't be! She's going to kill her now! No! No! NOOO!"

They were rather close to the hall now. God, Kimoko hoped she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Sataki's eye's slowly opened. The brightness hurt her eyes like hell. Soon enough, she found herself in an old unused torture chamber. However, when she turned her head, the first thing she saw was those bitter-cold eyes of her soon-to-be murderer.

"You're awake. Perfect." Alice' voice sounded as if she was the very pure essence of a demon. Sataki soon realized that she was chained to a wall. "_Murderer_!" she shouted. Alice merely smiled and unsheathed her knife. "I'd use these other cool-looking torture things but luckily that's not my intention to cause you too much pain."

"Why did you have to drag me in here anyway?"

"Well, I have to cover this up somehow…"

"You really _are_ insane! You could've just killed me while I was unconscious. Why do you want to cause me pain now?"

"For all the sins you committed. Sinners need to be punished."

Alice had completely lost it. It's like she wasn't even in control of her own mind anymore. She just wasn't Alice anymore. She was an unnamed part of a split personality.

"What sins?!"

"Let's see… You let my brother suffer without a second thought, you tried to keep me imprisoned here, lied to me, and some other things I'm probably not thinking of."

"The first one, maybe. The other two are completely of your imagination! I'm not trying to _imprison_ you here. I just stated that it would probably be for the better, and in favor of the Order I was to keep you here. If I actually had my way, I'd let you go. _Lying_ is something I would _never_ do!"

"You just lied about two things. Forcing me to stay _is_ imprisoning me. Sugar-coating it wont change that fact. And you're so loyal to the Order, the fact of you wanting to actually let me go just has to be a lie. Plus you lied about lying."

"Alice…"

"Let's just get this over with…"

Alice immediately stabbed her in the stomach, making her cousin cry in pain. Most murderers would smile or laugh at their victim's pain. Alice kept a straight, serious face, determined to finish what she started. Through the pain, Sataki couldn't help but be reminded of Eckhardt. Her older cousin could bloody well be no better than him!

Alice stabbed again, this time through her chest, on the opposite end from her heart along with another shout of pain. "ALICE STOP IT HURTS IT REALLY HURTS JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"When I feel like it."

The murderess repeatedly stabbed her in her arms and abdomen. The screams only got louder.

* * *

Kirlov crashed open Alice' door and aimed his gun. However, she, nor Sataki, were anywhere in sight.

"Where did they go?!"

Kirlov only sighed. "The only place I can think of is the torture chamber that we're forbidden to use."

"But, why would she take her there?"

"Alice Heissturm is a psychopath when she loses her temper and patience. Odds are she's taking her there to-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just find her, I beg you!"

* * *

Sataki coughed up a large amount of blood. Alice stopped to give her arm a rest.

"Was your brother a murderer too…?" she weakly muttered.

"I don't know. Why?"

"You two are twins, right? It would make sense if he were unstable, like you. Besides, he nearly murdered one of our own. God knows if he murdered any humans by now."

"Blah blah blah. So what?"

"Hmph! Maybe I was right all along to never take action to save him!"

Alice's pupils narrowed at that, anger taking over again.

"You wanna run that by me again…?"

Sataki looked at the lunatic with bitterness now.

"After this, no doubt the Order will execute you! When they see my mutilated corpse, the only thing that will be ringing in their heads is your execution! I wonder what your father would think about this!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be pissed off." She said uncaringly.

"I may have said that your brother deserved the punishment, but he wasn't as insane as you! If he was still here, he'd probably be upset at you too!"

"Even though you didn't do a thing to save him?"

"I never told you this, but he actually _forgave_ me afterwards! He understood that I was a child and didn't know exactly what to do, either! Unlike you, he's quick to forgiveness if he has enough convincing! What you do know is that we became friends! Ever thought about taking that into consideration? For once in your life, _think_!"

"Stop with the crap, kid."

"And you know what, I'm not going to cry when you stab me from now on either! So go on, stab me!"

Alice growled and began stabbing her again. Not once, did the young Lux Veritatis cry in pain.

"I hope all the deceased are watching this! How strong I've become, and how evil you became! Heaven wont accept you for this, Alice Heissturm! Even after your death, you wont have redemption!

Alice was just getting more and more pissed off and stabbed her harder and deeper. She was starting to stab vital areas now.

"God give me strength! I will never cry to you! A pathetic demon like you can never make me cry!"

Alice let out a scream of rage and defiance and made her final blow to Sataki's heart, killing her instantly.

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

Dark Past/Confession

Pt.2

**_Punishment_**

"Sataki-chan! Masaka!"

Alice jumped in surprise and snapped her head at Kimoko, Sataki's mother. She was caught. Dead caught. Kimoko pushed Alice to the ground very hard and began mourning to her dead daughter in Japanese. The only time she usually spoke pure Japanese is when she was very upset, and Alice pretty much got the concept that she was quite upset. Not that she cared.

"Kanojo wa anata o koroshita koto ga dekimasendeshita! Anata wa shinde iru koto wa dekimasen! Koko de mama, mama wa anata o motte iru! Sore wa daijōbu ni narudarou! Sataki-chan, okite kudasai!"

Alice caught "She couldn't have killed you!" and "Wake up, Sataki!" and she couldn't understand the rest.

She saw one of the council members look at her in utter shock. "Alice!"

She immediately got up and made a run for it.

A human guard of the Lux Veritatis barged in, after hearing screams and mourns. "Sir Kirlov!"

"Gather who you can and make sure Alice Heissturm doesn't escape!" Kirlov said, anger filling his voice.

"Yes sir! Which direction did she run off?"

He pointed to another exit of the chamber, and the guard immediately followed whilst talking on a scanner to alert the other guards.

Kirlov consoled Kimoko and softly spoke to her. "We'll avenge your daughter's death, Kimoko Heissturm. Your niece wont get away with this."

She sobbed. "She's no family of mine… capture her and make sure she suffers a horrible death!"

"As the direct relative of the victim, any requests against this murderer will be granted to you."

* * *

Alice continued to run as fast as she could and find her way through the hideout to the front entrance. She rarely ever walked through the entire hideout, so escaping might become difficult if her memory fails her. It wouldn't be hard to even _smell_ her now. She was completely caked in Sataki's blood and the metallic odor was strong. Her black, initiative clothes were soaked. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead. This was enough proof that she didn't mind bathing in another's blood for either sport or revenge. _A cold-blooded murderer_. Alice would _never_ be forgiven.

Eventually she reached the main door. She gasped in hope and turned the knob.

Nothing happened.

She tried yanking it and still no luck. Now she used all her might to open the door, but to no avail. Her powers weren't even effective. They must have planned ahead and locked the door while making it resistible to her powers with their own.

That was the only exit, and now she was trapped. Her efforts were in vain. They've got her.

She squinted as a flashlight shown in her face.

"Alice Heissturm, on your knees with your hands above your head. Right now." Kirlov ordered.

She wanted to resist, but they were all pointing rifles at her and her only escape route was blocked. Well, she was going to die anyway and she had absolutely no way of escaping, nor could she fight back as she was outnumbered and outgunned. Begrudgingly, she obliged and the guards advanced towards her.

* * *

_One day later_…

"When the hell is the Grand Master coming back?" asked another council member.

"I'm not sure. He's slightly overdue on returning from our assault on the Cabal." Kirlov replied.

"Maybe it's best if he didn't know of his daughter's horrid crime for now."

"Yes. He'll be devastated and extremely disappointed."

"Ever since the loss of his wife, Marie Cornel, he's been a bit more on edge. It won't take much to upset him. God knows what he'll do when he learns of this."

All the council members were discussing the situation when the guard who ordered Alice' arrest entered. "High ministers…" he bowed. "She is bound and prepared for execution. You can start when you're ready."

"Thank you, good man."

The guard bowed again and exited the court.

"So, who's going to kill her?"

"I will." Answered Kirlov.

* * *

The traitor was bound to an altar to where her punishment is to be announced to her. Her initiative clothes were removed and replaced with a simple white tank dress.

Kirlov was standing face-to-face with Alice, his eyes staring into hers with much discipline and perhaps also hatred. Finally, he spoke with a tone that held not a single trace of emotion or compassion. It only sent bitter cold into Alice' soul. "Alice Heissturm, daughter of the respected Konstantin Heissturm… you do realize that what you have committed cannot be overlooked by the council… your actions are unacceptable and you must suffer the consequences."

She said nothing. Her eyes were cold and threatening, but he did not stop staring into her menacing eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for your treacherous acts?"

"Bastard." She hissed through her teeth.

Kirlov was not insulted at the least. "How proud your father would be if he saw how you treated the council. The Order." He said ironically.

"You think I really care?" Alice started. "You guys are killing me just because my opinions about the Order are different from yours."

Alice never released her gaze on Kirlov.

"None of you will win this war, you know. It's a lost cause."

Some emotion trailed in Alice' voice, but it was still bitter.

"All I wanted was to be free. To be myself and live like the humans. Is that too much? Oh, wait, I guess it is, saying you and the others are forcing me to stay. I had a reason to kill Sataki back there, y'know."

She was definitely like her brother. A rebel. There was and still is a legible excuse to outcast both of them.

"Following your brother's acts isn't the wisest idea you came up with. You two have become more of a threat than a member. What you have done gives us a reason to believe that you two are greater threats than that of our enemies."

"Hmph! I was just trying to stay alive. Guess it was all in vain, saying now you're gonna kill me."

"You foolish girl!" Kirlov said angrily. "If you don't follow the way of the light, they _will_ kill you. You will _never_ be prepared for future possibilities." The man advanced towards her and came closer to her ear. "Your brother has always been a rebel, but I know you're smarter than this, Alice. You know very well that turning against the Order will only result in death."

"Bullshit."

Kirlov gasped at her remark. She really wasn't heading down the right road now. Then again, has she ever?

"Fighting in the war will kill me. I'd rather die free than imprisoned."

"You are already imprisoned by your self-deception and false hope of freedom. But now that Kurtis is completely secluded, and vulnerable, he'll be the first to fall victim, you can be sure of that! This confrontation is over. There is a score to settle."

Alice could tell that he was referring to her execution. God, she wanted to kill him! But that would only result in a more bitter death. At least if she died, she'd no longer have to suffer. However, Sataki was right about one thing. Heaven will never accept her now. Well, in her opinion, she'd rather be trapped in Hell than here.

A couple of guards untied her from the altar. They then retied her hands in front of her with spiked chains that penetrated her skin and caused her a bit of pain, which she refused to show. They led her to another room. This one was damp, dark, and extremely cold. In front of her, Alice could see a loose rope hanging from the ceiling. She instantly knew what her death was going to be by this point.

The noose was missing it's ring, but she gathered that that would be so they can tie the rope tighter around her neck, and make her suffocate faster. They forced her to stand onto a chair and one of the guards began tying the rope around her neck.

Kirlov went to a corner of the room and crossed his arms, staring at the culprit.

Alice gasped as they tightened the rope to their satisfaction. She had a hard time breathing now as it is. However, she had _no_ clue how much more painful this was about to be. She looked at Kirlov, hate still eminent in her eyes, but they also slightly, just ever so slightly, showed fear.

Kirlov merely looked at her, his stare indifferent from before. "Do you have anything final to say?"

They tightened the rope one last time, which made her release a choking noise. Satisfied with the tightness, they unchained her wrists and backed away.

"End the war… stop wasting innocent lives…"

That was a first from her. For once she said something from her heart. Emotion even became a tad rich in her voice. It didn't take long to realize that she was reciting what her mother once said before she died.

"Hmph. Well it's time we got rid of our enemies. Starting with you!"

Alice said nothing. However, what took him by surprise, was that Alice had no trace of anger in her any longer. No rage, nor hate. Infact, she showed sadness and fear now. Maybe it was because she knew she was going to die and felt helpless, or has the demon finally left her? Well, it didn't matter. Regretful or not, she will not be spared.

Kirlov just gave her one last look of hatred, and walked towards the door… but not without taking care of unfinished business.

* * *

Alice' thoughts were racing through her head. She could feel her inner demon dying all of a sudden. She didn't know how or why, just that it was. She could feel her old self return to her. And ever so slightly, she began to feel guilty. She began really thinking over what she's done. Finally the word 'monster' came in her head. But before she had time to think it over more, she felt the chair beneath her feet move away from her.

Her heart raced and her breathing became rapid. She knew it was Kirlov who was telekinetically removing the chair.

Kirlov was removing the chair extremely slow with his mind, purely to cause her more stress and alleviate her terror.

She tried her best to keep her fear to herself, but this was overwhelming to her. She only had a few seconds to live, and she knew it. Suddenly she could feel one of her feet in the air. She gasped from reflex and began to panic, but refused to show much of it. Her body was beginning to tremble though.

As the chair was about to be removed from her other foot, sweat began trickling down her face and her pupils narrowed. Her death was inevitable at this point.

For what seemed like many eternities, the chair was finally completely removed.

Alice couldn't help it. She cried out in pain as the rope around her neck was choking her to death.

Kirlov merely smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving her to her agonizing demise.

* * *

Alice' pain was unbearable and her breathing impossible. She couldn't make a single noise, not even a gurgle, as the noose around her neck choked her the point where it was impossible for her to even use her lungs. Tears streamed down her cheeks and saliva ran down the corner of her lips as her mouth was stuck open, trying everything she could to get air, but to no avail.

She then tried struggling to get loose, but she could merely twitch as the rope was paralyzing her.

Eventually, she gave up. It was hopeless. She was dead as it is.

Alice Heissturm remembered all the good times she had with her older brother before he ran away, like how they had a habit of using tiny force waves to push eachother around when they were kids. For siblings, they had a close friendship. Alice wished she could go back in time and change what she had become at the age of thirteen when she saw Kurtis up there on the alter, suffering in the hands of the council when he was only sixteen; still just barely a child.

That very thought made Alice bitter inside, but still, that was no excuse to become a monster. She was a murderer of many humans, and just recently, her own kind. She knew deep down, that she did not deserve to live for this.

And with that, she let the rope around her throat claim her life.

* * *

Alice' vision began darkening and soon enough, the unbearable pain vanished. As if some sort of gel was surrounding her whole body.

Her eyes slowly began to close, and she felt herself falling away into death's oblivion.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise, even though most of her senses have disappeared.

She felt a touch…

Someone was touching her neck.

Perhaps it was the reapers claws. She couldn't know for sure as her mind wasn't working properly. She just continued to lose herself, hoping the pain would be over soon, and for a second, she thought it actually did.

Suddenly she heard something above her get sliced, and she felt herself fall to the ground.

She then fell unconscious.

* * *

She still couldn't breathe from utter shock, but slowly, very slowly, she regained her senses and finally, she let out a loud gasp of air. She just continued to fill her empty lungs with all the oxygen she could harvest, as if there wasn't any other wonderful thing in the world to her.

She then coughed violently as she tried to get her bearings. Her vision finally returned to her and she could see an orange light. She found the source and could see that it was a bladed discus spinning in the air.

It eventually returned to its owner.

She didn't bother to turn her head to see who the person was, as it would probably hurt her. But she knew _exactly_ who it was.

She felt warm hands pick her up from the ground and embrace her. The discus never stopped spinning, but it didn't worry her, as the light gave some comfort, despite what she just narrowly escaped.

She was quite confused now. If anyone, she didn't expect _him_ to save her.

"F-Father?" she rasped.

Konstantin Heissturm could not utter a single word as he could only hold his daughter with love. He sometimes found it hard to express himself; a trait he passed down to his only son.

Alice finally got her bearings and turned her head to look at her father in disbelief. His eyes were staring into hers with pain and anger, but it was not directed to her. She needed no words to know how he felt currently. Silence explained everything.

* * *

"Explain yourself, Heissturm." Kirlov started.

"No need to explain anything. I'm not letting you kill my daughter."

"Are you even aware of the horrible crime she has committed?"

"I'm not blind to the situation, I assure you. But I'm not going to let you kill her. She's my only daughter. And if you kill her, rest assure I wont rest until I see to it that all of you are punished."

"What do you suggest then?"

"An alternate punishment. Just because I wont let you kill her, doesn't mean I'm not going to let her go without some sort of repayment."

"What kind of punishment would you refer too?"

"Something not as barbaric."

"Like what?"

"Banishment."

Kirlov stared at the Grand Master with discipline, taking a minute to make up his mind.

Finally, his decision was made.

"Alright, Sir Heissturm. I'll make a deal with you. Go and kill off a Cabal organization near here. The location is Nadym, Russia, which is only a couple hours from here. Come back successful, and we'll let your daughter live. Fail, and we will kill her without hesitation."

"Understood."

Konstantin then walked out of the court without a second thought.

* * *

_Kurtis, where might you be? What are you doing? Will I ever see you again? Please come back to me, brother. Rescue me and take me out of this cold, hurtful place. I'm lost, just like you were. I don't know what to do. Hmm. It's funny because you ran off at nineteen, and now I'm nineteen and wanna get the hell out of here. Well, at least you didn't murder anyone as far as I know. Because of my poor actions, I'm condemned to either suffer or die here. In a way, you're lucky. I wish I could have as much luck as you. If I could, I'd go back in time and prevent any of my actions from ever happening. Maybe then I'd be out in the free world with you, unscathed. Maybe I could've prevented my inner demon from awakening. But it's too late now. If they don't kill me, Eckhardt will. If he already got you, then I guess I'll see you in the next life…_

Alice' mind only currently contained one thing, and one name. Kurtis. She missed her brother dearly and wished he would've either stayed, or take her along with him. He was her only friend. She couldn't imagine why Kurtis would just abandon her like that. If she ever sees him again, she'll have to ask why.

The guards threw Alice in a dark, cold cell and locked her in. "This all depends on your father, whether you live or die, Alice Heissturm. You better count your lucky stars he makes it back. He has a week. If not, you will never see the light of day ever again." And then he left her there.

It was at this moment when she didn't care if she lived or died. It was all meaningless to her. She was a monster, nothing more. She couldn't have sunk any lower than Eckhardt himself. Killing Sataki brought her utter regret and shame. The Order now saw her as an outcast and traitor, never to be redeemed. Then there's Kimoko. Alice was terrified of facing her, but deep down, she knew it was inevitable. Kimoko would probably kill her with her bare hands if she had her way, but knowing her, she wouldn't want to be reduced down to a murderer herself. Sataki's mother was never the kind to kill anyone. Not even criminals.

Mother…

The thought of Alice' own mother came to her. She didn't know her that well, as she died when Alice was only four years old. It turns out Kurtis didn't really get the chance to relate to her that well either. He may have been older than Alice, but he was still only seven. But judging by what her father said, she sounded like a wonderful person. He said that she had a lot of Marie in her, saying she was always kind and always there for someone in need. That all changed when she turned thirteen and saw her brother's punishment, and became more like her father and brother, only much more cold and vicious. But before then, it was hard to tell the difference between Alice and Marie Cornel sometimes.

She wished she could get to know her mother. Alice would probably have never become this way if she were still alive. It turns out Marie wasn't one for the Order either, but still could've kept Alice sane. She sounded like a wonderful mother. Maybe when she dies, she'll meet her.

* * *

"_Alice, darling, are you awake? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can hear you. Who are you?"_

"_My dear, I am your mother of course!"_

"_How can you be my mother? She's dead and I barely knew her."_

"_Maybe all's not what you think."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Alice looked up and stared into the black void, seeing no one. She only heard the disembodied voice of what claims to be her mother. However, the voice was quite familiar. Perhaps she's telling the truth. But, why is she able to talk to her, if she's dead? Is she?_

"_You will know, someday."_

"_Where are you?"_

_She then saw the Native American woman appear and walk towards her. It _is_ her mother._

"_Mother!" Alice cried and immediately got up to embrace her. Marie Cornel hugged her daughter back with love._

"_My daughter, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. You must have become quite insane there, judging by what you have just done."_

"_I'm so sorry, mother. I couldn't control myself. I take the blame for everything I've done. All the people I've murdered probably want to get revenge on me as badly as I wish I could just die."_

"_There's no denying the things you've done, Alice. These are infact, horrible sins you have committed."_

_Alice let a tear fall down her cheek and honestly expected Marie to just abandon her right there, but she never did. She continued to hold her daughter with such love and care. A lot like her father did when he rescued her._

"_But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. The same goes for your brother. I could never stop loving you. You two are the best gifts God has ever granted me. When I became a Christian after your father convinced me, I never stopped praying for yours and your brother's happiness."_

"_But, it never happened."_

"_You'll have to find it in yourself as well. If your father makes it back, you will finally be free."_

_Alice finally let go of her mother. "Free? What do you mean, free? I just murdered someone in the Order! They'll surely kill me. And if not, let me suffer a horrible fate before they let me go, _If_ they let me go. But if they do let me walk out of here, I'll be plagued by my own guilt, regret, and suffering. I'll never _truly_ be free."_

"_That much is true, I must admit. But so is this: you are my only daughter, and Kurtis is my only son. No matter what happens, I will always love you two. Nothing will ever change my mind about that."_

_She began to fade._

"_Mother, don't leave me!"_

"_We'll meet again, Alice. I promise."_

"_In another life, maybe."_

"_Perhaps sooner…"_

"_What?"_

_She only repeated her last sentence. _

"_We'll meet again…"_

_And finally she completely disappeared._

* * *

Alice awoke with a jolt as a guard entered her room and brought her a tin of water, then left. What time was it? How long was she out? But that didn't matter. She was unbearably thirsty and drank the water without any hesitation. What caught her attention though, is that they didn't bring her any food, and she felt unbelievably hungry.

Then she figured it out. It turns out that, if they're releasing her, they're not going to let her leave so lightly. This was only the first part of her punishment, and they were_ starving_ her.

However, she ignored that for now, and began thinking of what she's just woken up from.

_What was that about?_ She thought. What did her mother mean by "We'll meet again."?

Is it possible that she was still alive? If so, where is she? What happened? So many questions, so little time. After she was done with her first drink in two days, she fell back to sleep. She was still exhausted from being hung and narrowly escaping death.

* * *

_6 days later…_

Konstantin entered the court with a slight limp on him. He tossed a disembodied hand to them, proving he had defeated the organization single-handedly.

"I've done your part of the deal. Now's your turn."

"Very well, Sir Heissturm." Kirlov said. "You're daughter will live and will be exiled. But we will not let this go without a punishment in general."

"I never intended you to."

"Good. We will start when you give the word."

"Go ahead and start now. The sooner you get this over with and let her go, the better."

"As you wish…"

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

Dark Past/Confession

Pt.3

**_Exile_**

Alice once again, awoken to a loud bang. The guard that always gave her small amounts of water came in told her to stand up. She felt so weak and hungry, and just didn't want to. The guard ordered her to stand up again, with more authority in his voice. She finally did so but didn't even have time to think when he yanked her by the arm out of her cell and into the grand hall of the hideout.

He forced her onto an altar and she could see every single member living within the Order waiting to see her suffer. There were dozens, most of them humans. The last six of the Order, besides herself, were all prepping various tools of torture. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Among the crowd, she spotted whom she feared to see more than any other: Kimoko. Wrath and hatred were the only things she showed towards Alice.

The entire crowd was silent, which sent shivers down through Alice' spine. They were waiting to see her scream and beg for forgiveness. Alice had no doubt that she would be doing those very things. Unlike her father and brother, she didn't have much strength to keep her pain and suffering to herself. Again, like her mother, she had a habit of expressing herself, even when it's an enemy.

The guard who dragged her on the altar took out a pair of scissors. _Why the… oh no…_ Alice thought. She knew what was coming. This was public humiliation. The same thing her brother got when he was punished. And she was right…

The guard began cutting the little clothes she had on her, which was merely a white tank dress, off. Alice tried struggling to get away from him, but it was no use. Eventually she was completely exposed. They then tied her wrists up with the same rope they used to try and kill her with. She was barely touching the ground and was standing tiptoed. Kirlov then came out with a large whip that had little thorns on them.

Yes. This was going to be _exactly_ like Kurtis' punishment.

* * *

Alice' father appeared from the shadows, but steered clear of the crowd. He didn't want to be among the people that cheered on her torture. Infact, his face was wrought with despair, as he was about to see his daughter in such pain and agony. But then again, she _did_ deserve this. He loved her with all his heart, but she needed to be taught a lesson to never kill again. As shattered as he felt, he wasn't quite happy with his daughter either.

_Alice, what have you done?_

* * *

"Alice Heissturm. You're father has returned successful and so you will not be executed. However, you are not going to leave without distinguishing yourself. And this is the only way it can happen without us having to kill you." Kirlov announced while holding the whip up in a threatening manner.

"Just do it…" Alice weakly replied.

The crowd began urging Kirlov to make the first strike. They howled and chanted, "Do it!" and "Give that bitch what she deserves!" etc, etc.

He did not hesitate for one second and gave Alice the first strike with such brute force. The strike made her gasp from shock and she bared her teeth in pain. However, he wouldn't stop and kept repeatedly striking her. "You have to go through one thousand hits, girl. Maybe now you'll think twice about murdering innocents!" and struck again. Alice' breathing became rapid and already wishes she'd have died instead of being saved. That was twice the amount Kurtis received. He only had five hundred. She had to go through one _thousand_. A single tear rolled down her cheek from pure guilt.

* * *

As angry as he was at his daughter, he couldn't bare seeing her like this. The anger vanished with each whip she received. This was too much for him, but kept his bearings and let them do what had to be done. At least, after it's all done, she'll be released and free to do as she pleases without restraint of the Order. It's all she really wanted, and he knew it. More than that, she wanted to see her brother again. Konstantin wasn't so sure on that wish though. He's been missing for years and hasn't heard from him. Odds are he was probably dead. He felt bitter at the thought of losing his son. If only he could relate to him more. Kurtis utterly _hated_ him! _Especially_ after his own punishment. Even Alice was a tad closer to him than he was. But after this is over with, she'll probably begin to hate him too, as he was the one who ordered her punishment. What's worse, if Kurtis really _is_ dead and Alice gets word of it, she'll be heart broken. She may even be driven to suicide, which is his worst fear. After this, he can only pray for her safety and happiness, as he will likely never see her again.

* * *

"_What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"_

"_Go to Hell…"_

"_Is that really how you want it to be?"_

"_You think I fucking care?"_

_Kirlov struck Kurtis with the whip again, but he didn't show an ounce of pain._

"_It will only get worse for you if you continue these ways. You're father is furious, you know."_

"_I don't care about him!"_

_He continued to strike him, when suddenly he heard a small voice from the crowd._

"_No stop! Please just leave Kurtis alone!"_

"_Alice, you are not to be involved with this."_

"_He's done nothing wrong!"_

"_You must be blind to the situation, child. He maimed one of the council members."_

"_That's no excuse to do something so barbaric to him! Are you really going to treat him like this just because he has different opinions about the Order than you all?! I may not know much about my mother, but I _know _she'd never want this! And nor do I!"_

"_Silence, girl!"_

"_Not until you let him go!"_

"_I will as soon as he's done distinguishing himself. He's still got around two hundred more hits." And struck him again._

"_STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"_

"_That's enough from you! Someone get her out of here!"_

"_Alice, just go. Kurtis' punishment needs to be carried, and you're in the way." A young Sataki ordered._

"_YOU'RE SUPPORTING THIS?!"_

"Alice, I'll be okay."_ Kurtis telepathically said to her._ "Just leave me. I can handle this."

"But, Kurtis you're bleeding really badly!"_ Alice replied._

"Just go! After this I'll read you a story. How's that?"

"But…"

_Thirteen-year-old Alice Heissturm just sobbed and ran off. She was upset to the point where she left the hideout for a bit. It was dark and was raining quite heavily and she just let the raindrops hit her cheeks, which were concealing her tears. No child should have to see something like that, especially to her own brother._

"_NOOOOOOO!" she screamed and just mourned to the heavens. _

_Suddenly, a slight hatred grew inside her, but just a slight one. But as minutes passed, it grew and grew and eventually she had a bitter hate for the Order. Her brother was suffering and it was all their fault! Their entire fault! Her anger became so bitter to the point where she could feel something in her awaken. Something dark. _

_Then she felt as if she wanted to kill someone. She didn't care whether it was a human or from the Order. She wanted _someone_ to pay for this. She finally came to realize that it was her inner demon awakening, and it was beginning to possess her. But she didn't care._

_She saw a woman approach her. She must have noticed her crying. "Umm, hey are you alright? You're cr-"_

_Alice beat her on the head with a huge rock before she could finish her sentence. The woman fell to the ground in pain, and Alice… just didn't want to stop. She continued to beat her and repeatedly said, "Die!" Eventually the woman collapsed, lifeless. Alice giggled. The demon was taking over her, and this was the first person she ever murdered. And the number would only increase…_

_She laughed uncontrollably. They would pay for her brother's misfortune! They would all pay!_

* * *

Alice regrets that day with such bitterness. Why wont they just kill her already? About half way through the whips, Kirlov stopped to take a small break. Alice looked up and saw them all laughing at her suffering and exposure. They seemed to take much joy out of seeing the murderer suffer, especially Kimoko. Alice didn't blame them. She knew she deserved no more. Infact, she probably deserves much less.

"What do you have to say for yourself, girl?"

~"_What do you have to say for yourself, boy?_"~

"I-I'm sorry…"

The crowd silenced with a "Huh?".

Alice was technically sobbing with regret now. She spoke with a trembling voice with sobs in-between words.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry!"

"'Sorry' wont cut it for you."

Alice was aware of that, but she still wanted to prove everyone how much she regrets her decision and that she wouldn't even mind her punishment being alleviated just to prove to them that she was indeed, regretful.

"I r-realize how much I've h-hurt you… Kimoko-chan. I don't deserve forgiveness, let alone mercy. I-I'm sorry, Oba Kimoko. I'm _so_ sorry!" She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Hmph! You should be!" Kimoko replied with no hint of emotion.

Alice could only mourn.

* * *

Konstantin looked at his daughter with sadness. Even though she couldn't see him, he showed great sadness and bitterness. He covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from letting out any sobs. She really did regret everything she's done. Her "demon" obviously left her. But it left her too late…

He couldn't bare to see her like this anymore. He looked away, not wanting to face her heavy tears.

* * *

After another hour, this part of the torture was all done. Alice was bleeding quite badly all over. They didn't just strike her back…

Kirlov looked at her in disgust. "This isn't the last of your punishment, Alice Heissturm. Expect worse to come later. Take this time to think about what you have done." And left her hanging there.

Finally the room was empty except for two people. Alice and Konstantin.

Konstantin came out of the shadows again and approached her. Alice looked and saw him, which only brought her tears back. Her father would be so disappointed in her, and she knew it. She began to mourn again, expecting him to be cruel to her.

But it never came…

"Alice…"

"Stay away from me!" her voice trembled.

"I'm not going to harm you."

"Yeah, right! You're going to be like the other guys who are doing this!"

"Alice, I will do no such thing. I watched everything that happened."

Great.

"You must be disgusted with me…"

"In a way I am, but at the same time, I'm not. I understand that you regret all of this. Everything you've done. All the people you've murdered."

"The demon left me too late, father. I'm no better than Pieter Van Eckhardt himself now!"

Konstantin merely shushed her as she continued to cry. "You're nothing like him… you have a heart and you feel guilt. He has no such thing. He's a true demon."

She sobbed. "What are they going to do to me next…?"

"I'm not sure. And I really don't want to know, either. I had no intention of the punishment being this severe. I didn't know they would go out of their way to do all this. I'm sorry, Alice."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be. Like Oba Kimoko said… Please… just leave me alone."

Konstantin nodded and walked away. She just could not stop crying. He'd have to have a word about this to the council after this is over. His intention was to have a punishment like his son's, not any worse, which they were doing. And they're not even done yet!

* * *

Alice was shivering intensely as they threw her in the snow during a blizzard at night. She had no means to protect herself from the cold. Not a _scrap_ of clothing. The crowd surrounded her to make sure she doesn't make a run for it whilst she's outside. But then again, with the Celsius around –25, she wouldn't be able to move. She curled herself up into a fetal position to block out some of the cold. Her lips were quivering and her teeth were chattering. It's only been a minute and already she's losing the feeling in her body. This would kill any human in a matter of seconds, and she wish it would do the same with her. Being a Lux Veritatis, stuff like this took nearly twenty times longer to kill her. She was getting frostbite way too fast though. She was so cold, and without any protection, it burned! They only stood there and watched as she desperately tried to warm herself up. This time she managed to resist crying quite well, as she knew very well that her tears could freeze up and damage her vision.

After about ten minutes she stopped moving. She was beginning to freeze to death.

"That's enough, Sir Kirlov! You'll kill her if she stays out here for two more minutes. And you remember the deal." Another council member said.

"Fine."

They then dragged her back in, not even bothering to give her something to warm up with. But as they left, her father came to her aid once again. He immediately took off his black trench coat and wrapped her naked body in it. The poor girl was suffering from severe hypothermia in just a little over ten minutes! Her body was a light shade of blue. He took her in his arms and tried warming her up himself. Again, he couldn't muster a single word past his lips…

* * *

_The next torture was worse than any other. They kept her in her cell for ten more days with only little water and no food. Eventually they let her out and she couldn't have looked anymore worse for wear. Her body was nearly just a skeleton with skin on it. The only part of her that didn't look hideous was her face, which usually with the rare female Lux Veritatis, always kept a fair face no matter the conditions of the body. In Kimoko's and some others' eyes, she looked like the very thing she was. A monster. This was to be her last torture before she was exiled. This is where Kimoko herself stood up and spoke to Alice _everything_ she felt…_

* * *

Alice was forced to kneel on the altar as Kimoko approached her; tears of hate streaming down her cheeks. "You look just like who you truly are, now. A hideous, ugly, _demon_!"

Alice felt sad and broken. However her tears had finally stopped falling, as they dried long ago. She was not to speak while Kimoko was saying her last few words to her before she was banished. "You do know that the sadness and grief you've caused all of us over the years cannot be forgiven?! No! Not just us! But humans too! You've killed countless human lives with not a single trace of remorse. I'm surprised you're actually feeling guilty now. But you know what, you should! After you murdered my daughter, I wanted to see to it that you received the same punishment! But you better be very lucky your father came along to stop it!"

"I wish he wouldn't ha-"

"SHUT UP! You're not aloud to speak, you traitor! Not while I'm talking to you anyway! You psychotic BITCH! I don't think _anyone_ will forgive you for this! God may, but I wont!"

"I'm so-"

She was interrupted by a hard slap in the face. And with Alice' weak and pathetic state, she couldn't even keep her balance. She fell to the ground, too weak to make any noises. Kimoko then kicked her hard in the stomach. "I hope you rot in Hell for this! You best stay clear of me from now on! You wont enjoy it if I see you again! I hope for much suffering and harm to come to you, Alice Heissturm! I hope the Cabal takes you out!"

Kimoko stopped and breathed, finally taking out her anger on her. For so long she wanted to beat her up!

"_You-are-a-murderer! _A monster!"

She continued to breathe heavily. Finally, she was through with Alice for good, and let her go.

"Get out of my presence you sick fuck…"

And with that, Kirlov shoved the traitor off the altar and tossed her another tank dress to cover herself.

"And with that, Alice Heissturm, daughter of the Grand Master of the Lux Veritatis, you are _banished_!"

Alice nodded. "Understood…"

She weakly put on the dress and said one last thing to her father.

"I'm sorry, father. I will never disappoint you again…"

Konstantin could only look at her in despair as Alice struggled to get onto her feet. When she did, she could barely keep her balance.

Very slowly, she began walking away from the altar and to the front entrance, which as been unblocked.

She even had to use a lot of strength she barely had just to open the door. It was pouring rain outside, like a monsoon. As she exited the hideout, one last tear trickled down her cheek, and she shut the door behind her.

She then left the hideout… the Order itself… never looking back.

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

Dark Past/Confession

Pt.4

_**Hope**_

"Damn storms never take a break!"

The man then cursed loudly as he heard the tire of his car explode. He put on his hat, took the umbrella, and exited the car to check his tire. It was completely busted.

"Fuck!"

He then heard something move in the ditch. It was starting to get dark out and his vision wasn't the best as it is. He took out his electric torch and a pistol and slowly approached the source. He inhaled and aimed his gun and flashlight at the noise. However, as he got a closer look, he saw that the person was no threat to him. He stared at the young woman, lying in the ditch, clutching her stomach. She looked dangerously thin! And the simple, white tank dress she wore didn't protect her from the cold either. He could tell she was having signs of hypothermia. He sighed and holstered his gun.

"Miss?"

The woman looked up at him in fear.

"What do you want…?" she demanded weakly.

"You look awfully unhealthy, miss."

"I'm aware of that…"

The woman looked very familiar to him.

"Hang on, let me get a good look at you." He got a closer view of her face and he recognized her immediately. "Alice Heissturm?"

"How do you know me…?"

"I was a friend of your father for quite some time before he had to do more missions in the Shadow War. He told me a lot about you. Please, let me help you."

"No one can help me anymore."

"That's not true, now let me help you get in the car before you freeze to death."

She decided not to fight and let him carry her to the back seat of the car to rest. He then got in the drivers seat, closed the door, and took out his cell. "We might be here a while, Miss Heissturm. My tire's completely destroyed and I'm going to have to call for a quick replacement."

"You have the money for that?"

"Of course I do!"

Alice, finally, caught a glimmer of hope. Not only was she free from the Order, but also someone was going to try and help her get better.

"Listen, Alice, dear, I can tell you've just got out of some rough business. Judging by just the way you look, I can tell that the Order hasn't been very nice to you."

"I was banished…"

"Well I know that. Your father contacted me saying that you've been punished and banished for murdering someone in the Order, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I guess I really don't deserve any mercy."

"Nonsense!"

"Huh?"

"Look, I understand what you've been through, and I'll be more than happy to take you in and help you get back together."

"Take me… in?"

"Of course! I can't just leave a little belle like you stranded!"

"What…?"

"Ha-ha-ha! I know you hate being called those girly, frilly names. I was just messing with you. But, seriously now, I can tell you need someone to support you. I'm taking you in whether you like it or not!"

Alice, again, decided not to argue. Infact, a very small smile played on her lips. She's free, and now has a mentor! Her life was starting to turn around. And perhaps she could gain strength from this. Become stronger like her brother.

"What's your name?"

"Mathias Vasiley."

* * *

_For years, Vasiley, who seemed to be very interested in the Lux Veritatis, helped Alice regain her health and strength. Infact, she couldn't have looked better. She even developed quite a bit of muscle to her and Vasiley took it within himself to help Alice get a hang of the last of her powers. He then came up with a gift for her: a bronze disc called the Chirugai. At first, she didn't know what to make of it. Vasiley then told her how it worked and how it could only be controlled to someone well trained to the principle of the Order. Alice, even though she was a rebel, did cooperate through most of her training, and eventually, became a successful adept. She could control the Chirugai with ease._

_After the turn of the millennium, she left Vasiley to go out on her own. She wanted to start searching for her brother, which she got word that he was still alive. Same goes for her father, except that he was the last of his generation now. The council, including Kirlov, have all be hunted down and killed by Pieter Van Eckhardt and the Cabal. _

_In year 2001, she reunited with her father, who decided to make up for the misfortunes she had to go through back in the Order. She lived with him in a small house for a few days. However, all was not meant to be._

_After about five days of reminiscing, Eckhardt invaded the house and killed her father as she watched. She couldn't be more heartbroken. She swore to get revenge on Eckhardt one day. Even though she promised herself she wouldn't kill any other human, she had to make sure Justice was served for her deceased father. _

_To her, Eckhardt wasn't even human. That thought always comforted her as she planned out how she was going to take revenge. However, one day, she returned to Vasiley, who also got word of her father's slaughter. He presented her with three ancient talismanic items that belonged to her kind, known as: The Periapt Shards. But the stress of the past few days have gotten the best of her. She began smoking._

_However, knowing her brother was still alive, she had someone send the shards to Kurtis. Which eventually she got word that it made it to him successfully, and her identity was kept secret from him. She knew that Kurtis might need them more than she does. _

_Vasiley also decided to send him a gift similar to Alice'. A Chirugai just like hers, only it was golden. That too was reached successfully._

_One year later, as Alice was entering Prague one day to say hello to Vasiley, a reporter named Luddick came up to her and told her of his slaughter. Alice was mad with rage. You would think that her inner demon would've returned to her. Quite the contrary._

_All her anger was directed at one being, and one being only. Pieter Van Eckhardt._

_She couldn't keep her anger inside her anymore, and finally set off after him. Around early December of 2002, she invaded the Strahov, in hopes of ending the blood shed once and for all. But again, she was driven on by false hope, as she was eventually captured and held as prisoner, soon to be killed after Kristina Boaz would cast some experiments on her, which made Alice go quite insane. It wasn't called a sanitarium for nothing. But two days later, after waking up from a coma, she learned of Eckhardt's disappearance and decided to plan her escape. Boaz was also nowhere to be found._

_Her escape was treacherous, and she got quite injured during her run. Soon afterwards, she was admitted to nearby hospital for both physical, and psychiatric treatments. She stayed in a mental ward for only a day, and then was finally released._

_She then snuck on a plane that was on its way to London, England. When she arrived there, the first thought that came to her was finding a place to stay. However, that also proved to be hopeless. For a couple days she gypsy walked, losing hope of ever seeing her brother again. She became very reclusive and never talked to any pedestrians passing by. Even if they said hello to her, she wouldn't reply back. The little money she had on her was mostly spent on packs of cigarettes._

_However, in her darkest hour, she bumped into a man she thought she would never see again. At first, she denied it was he. But then, by pure chance, she bumped into him again the next day, and this time, he wouldn't let her go, as she was apparently familiar to him. All it took was a whisper of her name from that man, and everything stopped for her. She approached him and saw the face of the one man she had been missing for years. The one and only person whom she cared about more than herself even. She had finally reunited with her older brother, Kurtis Heissturm._

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

Dark Past/Confession

Pt.5

_**Love**_

~_Finale for chapter_~

_The Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Present Day_

_11:30_

Kurtis was sitting next to Lara on a sofa, listening to her rant about how awful it is to put up four days worth of decorations in a mansion. However, like Alice said, if it doesn't happen now, it'll never happen, and these feelings will torture him for a long time if he doesn't get it out.

"Lara, I know this is off subject. I mean I know how you love to rant about putting the damn decorations up in this huge-ass place and all…"

Lara chuckled. "Look, Kurtis. Whatever you have to say, go ahead and say it. You've been trying to get it past you for forty minutes now, and I'm getting a tad impatient."

"Okay… Okay I'll… I'll say it." He was nervous, but he had to keep his promise to Alice and man up. "Well, here it goes… Lara… I-I know it's probably not your thing, and I thought it wasn't really my thing either…"

"Yes, go on…"

"But… lately I've gotten these feelings and it turns out I can't really ignore them anymore, as it just keeps coming back after I get my mind off of it for a while."

"Feelings? What feelings?"

He sighed and hesitantly, grasped Lara's hand.

"K-Kurtis? What's this?"

"Lara… I… I love you."

…

A good, long, ten minutes pass with them just staring at eachother. Lara's cheeks turned rose red. Finally, she was the first to speak. "You… what now?"

"I love you, Lara Croft. I kept telling myself I didn't but-"

"Well, Kurtis… I…"

He sighed. "If you can't accept this then… ugh… you must be disgusted. If you want me to just leave I'll-"

She hushed him.

"No. I'm not asking you to leave. Because…" She grabbed his other hand with her free one. "…I've had these feelings too. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't shake them."

Their faces moved closer to eachother and both began to close their eyes.

"Kurtis… I… love you… too."

And so they gave eachother the most passionate kiss either of them could ever muster.

**HOLY CRAP! This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my LIFE! Seriously, this took me like, 2 days to complete… 2 EFFING DAYS! xD. I spent that whole time planning this chapter out to my satisfaction. And omigod, I can't believe how well and emotional it came out! lol that's enough of my ranting xD. Well, as proved early in the chapter, Alice really _was_ a former asshole. But the good news is, she regrets it all and she did distinguish herself. And also, Lara and Kurtis finally confessed their feelings and both of them accepted! WOOT! Not to mention the kiss at the end of the chapter! I just _had_ to make it the last sentence of the chapter! I could NOT resist putting it in there! So, now that Kurtis and Lara have announced their feelings to eachother, what will happen now? What does the future hold for them? And was Alice' punishment in the Order really enough for her? Find out later in the story! Keep an eye out for chapter 8, hopefully coming out when I'm not busy. XD R&R plz :D**

**Thanks to:**

**Ferilium: Well, ya got what ya wanted! Lara's reaction was positive :). And thank youuu I really had a fun birthday! *hugz* **

**wyverndragon: I know, I cracked myself up with the "side effect of dying" thing xD. And yeah, hospitals just rock don't they? . But anyway, I'm definitely glad I got Kurtis' personality down xD. I'm glad you appreciate my work :). Keep an eye out for later chapters! *hugz* **

**P.S. Well I know I used quite a lot of Japanese words in here so I'll translate the best I can: Kimoko: "NO! Sataki! She couldn't have killed you! She just couldn't of! Come on mom's here, mom's here. Just wake up, Sataki-chan!" Also, 'Oba' means 'Aunt' and 'Musume' means 'Daughter'. Also, the grammar may be a bit... well... very off because Google Translate is the stupidest, most unreliable translator in the world xD. lol anyway, again, I may not update for a while. That's why I wrote a super long chapter for an apology. It better be good enough saying it took me two sleepless nights to complete! lol welp gotta get ready for the holidays! WOOP! Loves xx**


End file.
